Sapphire and Gold
by LithiumFlower13
Summary: inuyasha has a secret and must reveal it on the third year since he met Kagome. but a certain wolf decides to butt in. slight AU. rape in future chapters. character death.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all you readers. This is NightShade365. And this is a new story of Inuyasha. As usual, I don't own Inuyasha, Kouga or anyone else. I wish I did T_T.

Sapphire and gold 

"Sit boy!" Kagome sent Inuyasha to the ground at her feet. The hanyou snarled.

"Dammit Kagome! Why did you do that for?" shouted Inuyasha. The modern day miko huffed. The others, Miroku and Sango, sighed and waited for this to end. Shippo and Kirara took off a while ago.

"I cant believe you said that!" the miko screamed. The inuhanyou snarled.

"well I cant believe why you are reacting!"

"you said that I reeked!" Kagome's face was flushed. Inuyasha stood. He was fuming mad. Sango got bored and walked away. Miroku was close behind her.

"you're in heat you stupid bitch!" Inuyasha then ran off. Kagome appeared confused.

"in heat? Does he mean…AH THAT PERVERT!" Kagome stormed over to her belongings. She grabbed a tampon and walked away.

** ~~~~far from Kagome~~~~**

Inuyasha finally stopped at a cool spring. The water a clear as crystal and had two water falls on each end of the spring.

"I need to cool down a bit." Stripping out of the baggy red kimono, Inuyasha slid into the water with ease. He sighed in content and bliss. The cool water relaxed his over exerted muscles. The hanyou then peered at his reflection. he smiled at his reflection.

A slim waist, strong lean arms and legs. Wide hips. He laughed at the naivety of humans.

"I just lower my vocal tone and stuff my _hakama_. Its amazing how little changes can throw some one off." Inuyasha then cupped some water and let fall over plump lovely breasts. Yes, Inuyasha was an Inuyasha=female dog. She smiled. No one ever knew she was bitch.

"Inuyasha?" a small cute voice called to her. Almost no one. The hanyou turned around to meet Shippo's blue green eyes. She smiled. The kit instinctively knew she was alpha and bitch. She called to him in her real voice.

"yeah pup? What do you want?"

"umm…you said that in three years time that you will tell Kagome who you really are. In three days it will be three years. Are you going to tell her?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha smiled.

"yeah I will. But I must send a message to Sesshomaru. My older needs to be present." Shippo smiled at his adopted "fathers" words. He then stripped and swam over to the woman. Inuyasha then cupped water and let fall over the kits head.

"I know you just here, but we must go back soon." She whispered. Shippo whined.

"but I don't want to. Kagome is scary at this time of month."

"I know, but am i?" asked Inuyasha. Shippo gaped.

"no! you are really nice when you go in heat."

"only to you Shippo. I am a female demon. A female is only kind to an eligible male or any pups. She is a nightmare to everything else." The hanyou joked. Shippo giggled. He then nuzzled Inuyasha's plump breasts. Inuyasha smiled at the puppy like antic.

"say, if Miroku finds out you are female…do you think he will ask you to bear his child?" Shippo wondered. Inuyasha snorted. Very unlady like.

"probably. He's a pervert. The guy is always looking for a lay."

~~~~somewhere else~~~~

Running over to see Kagome, Kouga stopped and caught the smell of a canine. Dog demon. He smirked. He knew the scent.

"hehehe. Inuyasha, so you are close." Taking off to the scent, he nearly had an orgasm right there when he reached the source. Inuyasha stood in waist deep water. Her hair rippled from the water and covered her breasts. The cute dog ears remained limp and heavy due to the water. The said water added a stunning sheen to her milky white skin. He gulped thickly.

"I know you are there spying on me, Kouga. Come out." Inuyasha's real voice was the exact opposite of the rough snarl he always had. Her voice was soft and melodious. It held a hint of collected calm, similar to that of an aristocrat, and a teasing tone.

"so, you have seen my true appearance."

"uh…I never would have thought you were a girl." Stuttered Kouga. Inuyasha smirked.

"no one ever does. The only people who knew my true form are Shippo, Kirara and my brother. Now you."

"wait. Sesshomaru knows?" asked Kouga. The female sighed.

"yeah he knows. He raised me and taught me."

"then why do you fight with him?"

"because, you stupid wolf, who is going to question the Lord of the West when he fights his 'brother' for being a taint? no one. It will cause chaos if the other Lords knew I was female. Hell, they would try to get me to mate with one of their sons. Sesshomaru and I decided that I would masquerade as a male and get them off my back. He looks out for me. Like a good brother. And besides, its fun to see human turmoil over fighting 'brothers'." Inuyasha then waded over to the other side of the spring and dried off. Kouga watched her slim limbs glide into her clothing.

"oh god." The wolf thought. He was painfully hard. He failed to see Inuyasha walk up to him. She caught scent of his arousal and raised an eyebrow.

"say wolf, do not tell anyone that I am a girl. I want you to keep it to yourself that I am bitch. When we meet, which is soon, I want you to act like you never found out. But before you come fight me and try to get Kagome, take care of that-" she pointed to his crotch, "and then come. I'll be waiting." Walking away, Inuyasha decided to be a bit evil. She swayed her plump rear and turn to look at the male. She blew him a kiss. Kouga gasped. He was far too hard to move.

"see you later, Kouga." Inuyasha disappeared into the woods.

"damn you Inuyasha! I am going to get you for this!" the wolf then took a dive into the cold water.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! You are reading the second chapter of this fanfic. As usual, I don't own Kouga, Inuyasha or any one else like that. I wish I did T_T

Secrets revealed

It has been three days since Kouga came across Inuyasha. The wolf was amazed that he was fighting with a woman! And the Lord of the West's baby sister.

"hey Kouga, is something wrong? You have been staring that direction for hours now." Asked a wolf with a white Mohawk.

"Hakkaku, Ginta, has there been any rumors of Lord Sesshomaru having a sister?" asked the Wolf. The wolf with white and blue hair, Ginta, shook his head.

"nope. Only a brother…why are you asking?" the weaker wolf asked. Kouga brushed him off. He stood and an towards Inuyasha's forest.

"Inuyasha, why are you on my mind?" wondered Kouga.

~~~~Kaede's village~~~~

"kagome, Sango, Miroku. I have to tell you something. Can we go to Kaede's?" Inuyasha squirmed. The binding on her breasts ached.

"why? Is something the matter?" asked Kagome. She was still offended by how Inuyasha said she reeked. The miko noticed that Shippo was nearly always near the inuhanyou.

"no, nothing is wrong. I have something to tell you all." The group, excluding Shippo and Kirara, gasped.

"what is wrong with you voice?" asked Sango. It was feminine.

"will you come now?" Inuyasha did not wait for them to catch up. she was already to head for the hut.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went crashing into the ground. Kagome was fuming.

"Inuyasha, you have been keeping things to us for very long time! And now you want to reveal a secret? If so, then tell us right now!" the girl screamed. Inuyasha huffed.

"fine then." She then opened her haori and reveal milky full breasts. Kagome gasped. Sango gapsed. Miroku ogled the smooth skin, earning a smack from Sango.

"you're…a girl?" Kagome squealed.

"Yes she is." Sesshomaru stepped out from behind a hut. He was walking over to his sister. Inuyasha stood and walked over to him.

"Inuyasha! Don't do it! He's going to kill you!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha's ears folded down. Sesshomaru grimaced.

"my brother won't kill me. I know him too well." The female half demon leaned on the Older Dog's shoulder. Sesshomaru nuzzled her hair, asserting dominance. Kagome gaped at the scene. Sango noticed the move.

"Inuyasha, you are an alpha of the West. But Sesshomaru is your alpha." Inuyasha nodded. She felt Sesshomaru shift her kimono.

"Inuyasha, you should know by now that young Ladies should keep their bodies clothed." Inuyasha allowed the Older Dog to fix his kimono. He did, the clothing was now tight at the waist and chest, revealing all her fine curves. Satisfied, Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha to finish telling his friends.

"as you now know, I'm a woman. But I am also the Princess of the West. Sesshomaru raised me when he found out that my mother died and one of her friends was a prostitute."

_~~~~flash back~~~~_

_ "momma, why did you die?" whimpered a fair haired demon pup. She had silver hair and soft puppy ears. Her eyes were a gentle gold, the color of a sun ray._

_ "Inuyasha? Do you remember me?" asked a woman. She was wearing a white yukata that scantly covered her. Inuyasha nodded._

_ "you were my moms friend. she said that you were a whore. But you were always nice. Why did she call you that?" asked Inuyasha. The woman smiled._

_ "that is my profession. I am a whore. I get paid to sleep with men. But I have a daughter the same age as you. Would you like to come live with me?" asked the woman. Inuyasha leaned away from the girl._

_ "I won't have to be like you? Just a friend for your girl?" the woman nodded._

_ "okay. By the way, what is your name?" asked the teeny hanyou._

_ "its Okyo." Okyo then took Inuyasha's hand. She led her to the red light district. As they came to a large brothel, Inuyasha wrinkled her nose._

_ "I forgot, you are a half demon. You can probably smell that some of women are working now." Okyo then took Inuyasha to a separate house in the back. Some children peeked out of the windows. One was a young girl who looked like a younger version of Okyo. _

_ "hello! You are Izaiyoi's daughter right? Remember me! We played all the time!" the girl then dragged the young girl over to the house and started to braid her hair._

_ "I forgot your name. sorry." Inuyasha remained still as the girl braided his hair._

_ "oops! I am Mizuki… done!" Mizuki then grabbed a mirror and showed the young half demon her hair. It was braided and pulled back. A pretty barrette held her bangs out of her face._

_ "thank you Mizuki!" Inuyasha then took Mizuki's hand and the two played a small game of kemari._

_ ~~~~four years later~~~~_

_ "Inuyasha, the master wants to talk to you." Mizuki said. both she and Inuyasha were 13 and just came out of their first blood. Inuyasha has blossomed into a lovely young lady. Her breasts, although still juvenile, had grown in nicely. Her hips were wide and waist slim. She was young and a beauty. Right now the hanyou was carrying in some fire wood. Winter was close._

_ "alright. Give me a minute." Inuyasha placed the fire wood next to fire pit and brushed off dust and chips. She then followed mizuki to the master's quarters._

_ "ah, Inuyasha. My how lovely you grown." The master locked his door. Inuyasha began to fret._

_ "what do you want?" she asked. A slap. Inuyasha held her cheek._

_ "you have been living here for four years. I think you must repay us for our care." The master's voice became throaty and hoarse._

_ "hanyou, I have assigned Okyo to train you and Mizuki how to pleasure men." Inuyasha gasped._

_ "I won't. I will find other work. You can't force me to-"_

_ SLAP! Inuyasha held her cheek. A bruise was forming. Inuyasha sat on the ground as the master lulled over to her._

_ "damn it. Since you are so stubborn, I will train you myself." He untied his hakama and forced the hanyou's legs open. Inuyasha threw her head back and howled, long and loud. The master slapped her again. _

_ "stop that. I'll be nice." He shoved Inuyasha's yukata up, exposing her sex. The master then readied himself, but a cold voice stopped him._

_ "step away from my sister, mortal." Sesshomaru ripped the man away from Inuyasha, who cowered. The master struggled to get out of the demon's grasp._

_ "what is she to you? This half breed?" he gasped._

_ "this…half breed…is my little sister, the sister of the Lord of the West." Sesshomaru then threw the man out of the door and into the hall. He then turned to pick up Inuyasha. The female was trembling. Silent tears ran down her face._

_ "Imouto, are you alright? Did he touch you?" Inuyasha shook her head._

_ "I'm…I'm alright."_

_ "good. I have searched for four years for you. I just walked past this brothel when you howled. Thank god you did." The Older Dog held her close. At that gentle motion, Inuyasha wailed. She never felt so safe before._

_ ~~~~end flashback~~~~_

"after that, Sesshomaru took care of me. We both decided that since I was InuTaisho's only daughter, I would live as a male to strangers, but inside the castle and in the family wing, I can be me. And being male has saved my life many times." Inuyasha was resting her head in Sesshomaru's lap. Sango could see that she was content and safe in his lap.

"but that doesn't explain why you are so rude to me!" shouted Kagome.

"miko, my Imouto did what she did because she wanted to get to trust you. In Canines, trust is everything. If one is not trusting its pack mates, then the best result to do is push them away. Miko, my sister does not trust you. Neither do I." Sesshomaru then gave his sister a light tap to get her up off his lap. When Inuyasha did, the Lord stood.

"Inuyasha, my sister, I want you to return with me home. You have assured yourself your place next to me. Naraku has been dead for two years. Please, come home, as yourself." Sesshomaru then held his hand out to his sister. Inuyasha eye's went misty.

"I can come home? After 100 years?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Inuyasha!" a whirlwind came storming over to the two canines. Sapphire eyes gleamed at gold ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I am up to chapter three…but then again, I have been writing for five days straight without sleep. I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or even Kouga.

Call of the Canines.

Inuyasha stared into the sapphire eyes of the wolf Prince. Kouga was panting.

"Prince Kouga, what are you doing here?" questioned Sesshomaru. Kouga's eyes remained on the beauty in front of him. Inuyasha's curves were gently outlined in red cloth. The scent of his arousal, made Sesshomaru snarl. He took a step in front of Inuyasha, obscuring the wolf's gaze on her.

"state your business and leave wolf. She is not yet ready for courtship." Inuyasha blinked at the wolf. Her lashes casted shadows on her cheek. Kouga gulped.

"I know, but…I was going to court her, but instead, I would like to travel with you. If you don't mind." The Western Lord let out a low rumble.

"very well. But if you try to woo my sister without my consent…well, I will have a new wolf skin rug in my study." Kouga whimpered and backed up. He stepped away from Sesshomaru. But he grinned as Sesshomaru led his sister home.

"I am able to travel with Inuyasha. I'll use this time to find out more about her." Kouga walked behind Sesshomaru, but was pushed behind Inuyasha's pack with a deep snarl. The wolf sighed.

"…now this sucks." Kirara mewed at the wolf's distress.

** ~~~seven hours later~~~**

Night has fallen and a hidden Kohaku sat on top of a branch. He was secretly observing Rin, who was lacking her canine protector. The young slayer had been watching Sesshomaru and Rin from the shadows. Due to Naraku, the tween made a pretty good spy.

"_in the forests, in the breeze_…." Rin was singing. Kohaku relaxed and listened to the girl's sweet voice.

"Rin! Shut up! You are going to draw big hungry demons here!" screeched an ugly little green thing. Jaken was the worst baby sitter Kohaku has ever seen. From what he has seen, the ugly toad had Rin walk next to a viper, tend to a fire not properly positioned, catch her own meal in a heavily rapid river, and waltz right past a yokai's birthing ground.

"but Jaken sama, I'm bored. And there are no bad demons in the area, or Lord Sesshomaru would have not allowed us to stay here." Rin pouted and went over to sit next to her over sized pet dragon, which she named Ah-Un. Picking up a heavy stick, Rin tossed it as far as she could, which was 15 feet. The dragon bounded after it. Kohaku swore that the dragon was once a dog in a past life.

"Rin, you insolent girl! If only Lord Sesshomaru –"

"if only I what?" Sesshomaru stepped from behind a good sized tree. The toad paled until he was pea color. Rin spotted her lord and bounded over to him.

"Sesshomaru sama!...who is the lady?" she asked. The lady, Kohaku saw was very pretty, smiled.

"Rin, you I don't look familiar?" her voice whispered. Rin gasped.

"Inuyasha?" it was Sesshomaru's turn to smile.

"yes Rin, the male you have seen before is my _**sister**_ Inuyasha." Rin clapped her hands and squealed.

"Inuyasha's a girl?" wondered the slayer youth,.

"wow! Sesshomaru sama, I did not know Inuyasha was a girl!" Sango walked up to the girl. Kohaku was tempted to reveal himself when he saw his sister. He bit his lip.

"yeah, we did not know either." Sango then led the girl over to the fire, which were only coals. Miroku was watching the plump rear of Inuyasha. He earned a snarl from the protective older brother.

"don't even try it." Miroku gulped. He slowly back away from Inuyasha, who was chuckling a bit. Kohaku saw Kouga bite his lip.

"what's wrong with the wolf?" he wondered. He could hear what Inuyasha was whispering to her brother.

"Sesshomaru, can you smell the spy?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru took a breath and stared hard at…him.

"oh shit." Kohaku stood and was ready to flee. He ended up on the ground, with Sesshomaru above him.

"hello Kohaku."

"uh…hi?"

"Kohaku! You're alive!" Sango was quick to glomp her brother. The two slayers remained on the floor. Miroku came up beside Inuyasha.

"Kohaku, my dear brother, you're alive." Sango began to cry.

"are you sure that is Kohaku?" asked Kagome. Sango turned to glare at the girl.

"I know this is my brother!" the older slayer stood. Kohaku stood next to her. Enraged by the girls words, Sango drew a hidden sword. She aimed it at kagome.

"if he is not your brother, then why can't I sense his shard? Even from right here?" sneering at Sango, Kagome waited for her explanation. She did not expect the subject of their argument to answer.

"Right before Naraku died, he removed my shard, but managed to keep the power that was keeping me alive inside my body." Kohaku then walked over to Sesshomaru.

"forgive me, but I have been following you since Naraku's death."

"I know." Kohaku gaped.

"then why did you not come and make me reveal myself?" asked the boy.

"I did not want to."

"really brother? That's the best you got?" commented Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smiled.

"…" the Lord remained silent.

"HANG ON!" kagome shouted at the two canines. Kouga remained where he was. He did not want to feel the males wrath.

"WHAT?" shouted Inuyasha. The female was close to her heat. She was quite moody right now.

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME! SIT!" Inuyasha was slammed hard against the ground. Sesshomaru let out an angry roar. He lunged for Kagome.

"insolent wench! You dare subdue my sister?" he roared. Kouga was not hesitant to help Inuyasha. The wolf stared into soft golden ones as he helped the bitch to her feet. Inuyasha was letting out small, pitiful whimpers. The sound made Sesshomaru snarl harder.

"you ignorant Wench! you brought my Imouto immense pain!" Sesshomaru raised his clawed hand and struck the miko hard. Kagome fell flat on her ass. A good sized bruise was forming on her cheek.

"Why…why did you hit me?" whined Kagome. Sesshomaru roared.

"a spoiled brat such as you does not deserve to have power!" and with that, Sesshomaru shoved the girl away and placed deadly claws on the rosary around Inuyasha's neck and gave it a firm pull. The necklace shuddered under Sesshomaru's claws and finally gave away. Inuyasha took in a deep breath. She smiled.

"man, ever since that damn thing was placed around my being, I have lost the ability to scent my enemies, and to call another female demon with my aura." Inuyasha threw back her head and howled, musical and light. Sesshomaru growled low and howled along. Shippo let out his piping howl. Kouga was hesitant to howl. But a content woof at him from Sesshomaru allowed him to join. Kouga's howl rose to match Inuyasha's octave. Pausing his call, Sesshomaru smirked as he watched his sister's and the wolf's aura ascend and twist together. The deal was unofficially sealed.

"Inuyasha, you have found your true mate." the Lord howled his joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is up and ready! Thank you all for reading this. As usual, I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or Kouga. I don't own any one T_T.

Dilemma 

Inuyasha was the first to stop howling. When her voice no longer rang like a silver bell in the air, Kouga was quick to follow. Sesshomaru ceased his cries and Shippo's lilting peals ended.

"Inuyasha, we shall rest here and continue in the morning." Sesshomaru then settled himself on a large flat rock. Inuyasha went over and sat next to Rin. The female yokai added a few bits of wood into the fire. Kouga, wanting to prove himself as a good alpha, went to find more firewood. Sesshomaru grinned at the wolfs actions. The miko Kagome, who seemed none to thrilled about Inuyasha losing his rosary, stomped over to Inuyasha and slammed her hand down on the inu's head. Inuyasha yelped. She whimpered and held her head.

"HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND! YOU DON'T TRUST ME?" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru was ready to strike the girl again, but Inuyasha warned him off.

"HOW COULD I? YOU SUBDUE ME WHEN I REFUSE TO DO SOMETHING THAT YOU WANT TO DO! YOU SIT ME WHEN I WANT TO REST OR KEEP GOING! I'M A DEMON YOU FUCK! AND I CANT ACT LIKE A DEMON!" Inuyasha shouted, tears streaming down her face. Shippo was snarling at Kagome, his small yet sharp fangs bared.

"you mean miko! My dame has been in pain and suffering ever since she had been subdued by you! I was told that mikos protect the weak and listen to all sides of the story! You are not a miko!" Shippo panted and curled up in Inuyasha's arms. He whimpered. The female canine shushed and cradled the kit. Shippo growled once more at Kagome.

"Don't worry Shippo. I no longer have to deal with her. She's weak and sad." Inuyasha then stood her fullest height of 5 feet and 9 inches. Quite tall for a hanyou. Kagome stopped her screaming and backed away.

"Inuyasha, I'm-"

"don't even try it. You cannot apologize for something that you don't care about." The hanyou then walked away into the surrounding forest, leaving Shippo behind.

"you should be grateful. If she had no set you straight, I would have." Sesshomaru stood to search for his sister. He only glanced behind to see the kit following. The monk and slayers remained in a semi circle around the miko. The feline Kirara was growling softly at Kagome.

"he's right kagome. A miko should be caring, not cruel." Sango held Kohaku to her. The boy blushed, due to his closeness to her breasts.

"um…excuse me, sister?" he shied.

"yeah Kohaku?"

Can you let me go? I'm being pressed to your…" Sango's eyes went wide.

"oh, okay." She released her red face brother.

~~~~far away~~~~

Inuyasha sat next to a small brook. She began to cry.

"why? what did I do to deserve this kind of treatment!" Inuyasha cried out. Her sobs made her body shake.

"you did not do anything wrong. You are you." Kouga walked over to the female, the bundle of wood forgotten. The wolf then sat next to the female and wrapped tan arms around her. Inuyasha then full out sobbed and wrapped herself around the wolf.

"is this my fate? To be shunned and cursed by all? Because I'm a half breed?" she sobbed. Kouga gently ran his fingers through Inuyasha's silvery mane. He did not speak. All he did was hold the bitch.

"Kouga, I… I never told you."

"told me what?" the wolf gazed at the dog.

"I… I love you. I had since we met. The reason we fought was because I was jealous. I was jealous because you always paid attention to Kagome. I knew that you would fight if I reacted like I was jealous of your attention to Kagome." The female dog then whimpered and clung to the sapphire eyed wolf. Said wolf took in Inuyasha's scent. His eyes went wide. Her scent made Kouga growl deep at the approaching Sesshomaru. The Canine Lord stopped. He snarled back.

"Prince Kouga, step away from her."

"_**miiiiiine**_." The wolf snapped at the Dog. Inuyasha remained limp in Kouga's arms. The wolf's eye turned into a deep blue. The whites were replaced with the blue, the iris was purple. His _yokai-ki_ took over. Sesshomaru allowed his to come out.

**~wolf, this one's sister is not ready to breed. Release her.~** Sesshomaru's yokai-ki snarled.

**~the bitch is mine. This one wants her.~** the two canines readied themselves to fight. Inuyasha woke up as he soon saw her brother and crush began to fight. She took a deep breath and howled a high note. Sesshomaru cringed at the sound. Kouga yelped.

"brother! Kouga! I'm right here! STOP IT!" Inuyasha then huffed and stormed away.

"I know I'm not ready to mate yet. But I can flirt or have someone court me for awhile." She growled. The ticked female then walked away. She was swallowed by the darkness.

'…terrific. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. How am I suppose to court her now?" whined Kouga. Sesshomaru smirked.

"you can court using your title." And with that, the Dog Lord left. The Wolf Prince remained in that clearing.

"Damn you Sesshomaru. You play a harsh game." And with that, Kouga followed.

~~~~back at camp~~~~

Shippo continued to growl at the miko. Kagome gulped at the small yet serious growls coming from the kit. Sango and Miroku did nothing to stop him.

"Shippo, I said that I was sorry 35 times." Kagome whimpered. The young kit ignored the comment.

"I only played nice because Inuyasha said so. But I hate you Kagome!" Shippo snarled one last time and sprinted into the woods. Slight rustling and an "oof!" gave away that Shippo found who he was running to. Inuyasha stepped into the fire light. Her silver hair seemed gold into the light.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" asked the female. The kit blinked.

"Kagome kept saying that she was sorry that she hurt you. But I don't believe it. She always said sorry whenever she harmed you, but would do it again." The fox kit then curled into the bitch's arms. He soon was asleep.

"now, what happen?" asked the bitch. Sango cleared her throat.

"Kagome wanted to apologize about being so cruel to you, but Shippo said that she will just hurt you as soon as you open your mouth." Sango then turned to look at her brother, who showed Rin how to use a leave as a whistle. Jaken was grumbling about something.

"is that so? Well, Shippo is right. I was never allowed to eat like a demon, say my opinion or do what I desire." Inuyasha spoke in a calm whisper. She cradled the kit close. Kagome was now fuming.

"How can you say that? I allowed you to act like a demon!"

"no you didn't. you sat me until I was unconscious for eating raw meat. You sat me when I said that your heat scent was foul and drawing attention. You even sat me for even growling. You tried to make me your tame pet. Guess what Kagome? You lost your leash for me. I can do what I desire." Inuyasha then placed Shippo on the ground and began to scratch the grass into a small tight circle. She made a nest. The female then picked up the kit and sat down in the nest. She purred a bit and waited for her alpha. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows, Kouga was behind him. Both carried fresh kill. Sesshomaru had a buck, Kouga a boar. The scent of fresh meat woke Shippo and grabbed Inuyasha's attention.

"is that fresh meat?" quipped Shippo. His stomach growled.

"yep. I smell boar." Inuyasha turned her gaze to Kouga, who had the boar. Her mouth watered. Kouga caught her gaze and smiled at the attention.

"so, you like boar meat eh?" he said. Inuyasha whined. She was eager to eat.

"if I recall Inuyasha, your favorite food was anything with boar meat." Sesshomaru commented as he sliced strips of deer meat and placed them on a wooden pike over the fire, cooking the meat. Rin waited for the flesh to cook.

"yep. I always loved boar. It had a sweet tang to it." The female canine then went over to Kouga and helped him cook strips of the meat. When enough strips were cooked, they were handed over to Sango, who handed them among the mortals, giving Kagome the smallest pieces. Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kirara and Inuyasha then began to eat the raw strips. Kagome shrieked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she stood and smacked the raw bit of meat out of Shippo's hand. Inuyasha snarled and grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt. she lifted the girl a foot off the ground.

"IGNORANT WENCH! DEMONS LIKE US FEED ON RAW FLESH! DON'T EVER TOUCH MY PUP AGAIN!" Inuyasha then handed Shippo a second piece of meat. The kit devoured it.

"raw meat is dangerous to a kid! He could get sick!" Kagome rebutted.

"we are demons! We don't get sick over a bit of uncooked meat!" and with that, the female demon dropped the girl and went to sit next to Kouga.

"…I cant wait til we reach the west."


	5. Chapter 5

Whoohoo! Chapter five is up and kicking! As usual, I don't own anything or anyone from Inuyasha such as Inuyasha (but only as a girl), Sesshomaru, Kouga or anyone else. T_T life can be so unfair. I do own my own character such as Kanadi(she returns in a different story!).

Home at last!

Inuyasha sighed with relief as she saw the looming white towers of the Royal Western Family. The smooth crystal like marble gleamed in the sunlight.

"Aniki, it hasn't changed at all." She whispered.

"Canines are not big on changing how their home is." Sesshomaru commented. Inuyasha giggled.

"I know." The sound of her giggle made Kouga gulp. The sound made Sesshomaru glare at the wolf.

"watch it wolf, you are in my lands. I could kill you right where you stand if I desire." The Lord's mood was spoiled more when he heard a screeching voice shout.

"Inuyasha! Answer me damn it! Why are so cozy with your brother?" kagome stormed up to the she demon.

"I have always been close to my brother! Why is it that I reveal my relationship you have to freak out?" she shouted back.

"you always hated your brother! You told me!"

"I never said I hated my brother! I love my brother a lot! I hate you!" at that, the group was silent.

"you…hate me? Why?" whined kagome. Inuyasha growled.

"because all you ever said was 'Inuyasha do this!' 'Inuyasha do that!' or your favorite: Inuyasha Sit! I have had it when you sat me whenever I gave my opinion. You want me to open up and when I do, you shout at me for lying and being insensitive!" she took in a breath. Then stormed up to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha leaned her head on her brother's shoulder.

"please, can we just go inside now?" she whimpered.

"Of course. Lets continue." The Older Canine nuzzled the females hair and led her to the castle. Kagome walked behind, fuming mad at the dogs.

"just wait Inuyasha, I will get back at you."

** ~~~~entrance hall~~~~**

"Wow! Its so big!" exclaimed Shippo. Rin stood next to Inuyasha, clinging to her sleeve. The hallway was decorated with real silk curtains around the windows. The wall had several simple paintings on them one painting was a portrait of a very beautiful woman. The woman had long black hair, the color of polished onyx and soft violet/grey eyes. Her lips were gently curved into a smile. But standing right next to her was an equally adorable girl. The girl was only to her waist and had soft looking white hair and a pair of cute puppy ears which tipped at the end. The girl was smiling and dressed in a soft red yukata.

"Inuyasha, is that…you?" asked Sango. Inuyasha nodded.

"and the woman is my mother." The humans gasped. Even Kouga gaped at the picture.

"she was beautiful." Awed Miroku. The monk gazed at the picture with the utmost adoration. He has never seen such a beautiful woman.

"she was. I miss her so. She was the eldest daughter of the emperor 200 years ago, but she knew how to cook, clean and other common women stuff. I learned a lot from her." Inuyasha then gazed at the painting of her mother with sorrow. Sesshomaru walked over to offer his sister support.

"if you are done gawking at the picture of someone who no longer walks among us, then you will find us in my office." And with that, Sesshomaru led his sister away. Kouga was quick to follow.

** ~~~~Sesshomaru's office~~~~**

Sesshomaru sat behind a mahogany desk. In front of him was Inuyasha, who waited for her brothers words.

"it seems that the Wolf Prince Kouga wants to court you." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I know. I think it is kinda cute. Umm… will allow him to court me? Even though I have free will and reign, I'm still a female." Sesshomaru chuckled. The look in Inuyasha's golden eyes made him consider his answer. But instead of disappointing the bitch, he gave her his answer.

"I will allow him, but you do know that he has to prove himself, not just to you. But to me as well. I am not going to be easy on the wolf."

"I know you won't." she sighed. "I guess I should go to my chambers and wait for the first courting motive." Standing, Inuyasha gave a respectful bow to her brother and walked to her quarters.

As the door closed, Sesshomaru waited for Kouga to take a seat.

"wolf, I understand that you wish to court my sister." Sesshomaru started off.

"yes! I do! When I thought that she was male, I would wonder why my _yokai-ki_ would shout at me to go court him…er…her. I would try to ignore and continue to try to woo Kagome. I now understand why I always felt odd whenever I was around him…her." Kouga then looked at the more powerful male for an approval.

"Kouga, mark my words: if you hurt my sister in anyway that is not part of your courting and possible mating with her, you will feel my wrath like you never knew." Sesshomaru's aura spiked and his gaze turned red. The immense power radiating from the Dog made the wolf cringe and submit. Kouga dropped and transformed into his other form: a large black wolf. Kouga rolled on to his back

"i… I wont hurt Inuyasha. I swear." The Dog Lord calmed.

"you better not. I will hold your word to it." Kouga relaxed a bit and waited for Sesshomaru to give him his first courting task. He did not have to wait long.

"Prince Kouga of the Northern Wolves, your first task is to bring back the sacred stone of the dragon of Light." Sesshomaru waited for the wolf's reaction. The moment was instant.

"WHAT?" Kouga cried out.

"it is either the Dragon of Light, or Steel. You choose." Kouga gulped. If Light was bad, Steel was worse!

"…I'll take light." Sesshomaru smirked. Kouga whimpered at the smirk on the Dog's face.

"best be on your way." The Western Lord threw back his head and laughed. The velvet like sound rubbed against Kouga's spine.

"I swear, dog demons are sadistic."

** ~~~~in the family wing~~~~**

Inuyasha glanced out her balcony, a slender stone bench rested next to the railings. The female dog spotted a bit of dark fur. Kouga. The wolf was headed for the Eastern sea.

"oh Kouga. Whatever your mission is, please come back safely." She whispered. A knock was heard at the door.

"come in." a slim manservant walked in. he had the dark feathers of a raven and the slim build of a man. Red/gold eyes shone from a feathered and beaked face.

"my Lady. Lord Sesshomaru requests that I ask what you desire for your returning home banquet.." The manservant droned obediently.

"oh. Well i…"

"if you don't mind, my Lady. I was here when you were younger and served you. Have you forgotten?" Inuyasha studied the manservant, taking in his familiar looks. She gasped as she remembered!

"Rephaim! I remember now! You use to be my personal servant and guard when I lived here!" Inuyasha squealed. Rephaim smiled as well as he could.

"Lady Inuyasha," he held open his arms. "Welcome home." Inuyasha leaped into the ravens arms and allowed the being to give her a hug.

"oh Rephaim! How I missed you." Inuyasha took in the dusty scent that was her guard and friend. Rephaim smiled again and made Inuyasha back up.

"Rephaim, I hehehe, forgot what you came here to ask me for." Inuyasha said with a sheepish smile.

"Hehe. Lord Sesshomaru asked me what you wished to eat for tonight. Since you could not think, I was going to say what we should suggest."

Well, what should we have? I'm not picky." asked the female.

"I was thinking, maybe some _Katsuramuki_ and chilled sake for the adults and some fresh hoppy for the kids?" quipped Rephaim. Inuyasha closed her eyes.

"That's sounds good. Can you tell Sesshomaru that?" asked Inuyasha. The raven smiled his smile again.

"Of course. I shall return shortly." The raven then seemed the fade into the light and disappear. Inuyasha sighed and stretched her arms.

"I could use a bath. I hope Rephaim does not mind." Inuyasha then gathered a clean kimono from her newly fitted closet, and a bath robe. She gathered her stuff and went to the bathing room.

** ~~~~Hallway~~~~**

Kagome slammed another door to another empty room. She was fuming mad. Close behind her was Miroku and Sango. Shippo took off a while ago.

"Kagome, please. Wait a minute. Inuyasha is-" Sango started.

"Is what? A damn woman? A fucking liar?" snarled Kagome. Miroku placed a hand on the back of Kagome's neck. He gave a slight squeeze. The girl collapsed in a heap.

"what did you do Miroku?" asked Sango. Miroku smiled.

"before my father died, he taught that there is one place in the back of the neck that one small poke can either kill a man or render him unconscious. It depends on the pressure." The monk then picked up Kagome and carried her like a sack of grain: over his shoulder.

"say, what were saying about Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"oh. Inuyasha is a female canine of royalty. In order for her to take a mate, the suitor must approach her guardian and complete a three tasks: one is to show power. The next is to prove loyalty and the last is to prove that he can provide for his mate. However, during these tasks, Inuyasha or any female of royalty is not permitted to see the suitor until he completes the tasks. So Inuyasha is possibly in her chambers." Sango then turned a corner to see a being who appeared half raven, half man. The man had the aura of a powerful guard.

"humans, are you companions of Lady Inuyasha?" the raven man asked.

"yes we are. Who are you?" answered Miroku. The man smirked in an odd way.

"I am Rephaim. I was and still am the honor guard of my Lady Inuyasha." Rephaim then took Kagome from the monk and led them to a different room. They were in an infirmary.

"Kanadi, here." Rephaim then dumped kagome's knocked out body onto a futon.

"Rephaim! Don't do that!" Kanadi ran up and was quick to see to Kagome. Rephaim grunted. Like he cared.

"honestly, you think being a half demon you would know to be gentle with people." Kanadi hissed as Rephaim leaned against the door.

"I am only gentle to my Lord and Lady. Everyone else could die for all I care." Rephaim then got off of the door and walked away.

"he's a half demon? A hanyou?" asked Sango.

"yes. His father was a fallen angel (if you don't know, look up the House Of Night: Untamed-an) but his mother was a foreign maiden from the west. His father raped many girls, and sired many young. Rephaim is his oldest son." Kanadi stood, affirmative that Kagome was unharmed.

"I see. Rephaim said he is only nice to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Why?" asked Miroku. Kanadi sighed.

"I don't know. Its best to tell you from the beginning."

_~~~~flashback~~~~_

_ "miss Kanadi, Lord Sesshomaru is asking for your service." A servant said. Kanadi was surprised._

_ "so late at night? What has happened?" she asked. The servant chewed her bottom lip._

_ "I don't know, but he has a young…well, he said to me that it was a male."_

_ "I see. You may leave." Kanadi then gathered some of her herbs and other medicines, and went to her Lord._

_ When she got to Lord Sesshomaru's chambers, the first thing she noticed was the scent of monthly blood._

_ "ah, my lord has an in heat female. But why lie?" wondered the healer. Pushing open the doors that led inside, she gasped at the sight. Sesshomaru, covered in wounds, a small female with blood between her legs, and the scent of other demons._

_ "my lord? What is-" she started._

_ "treat her first." Sesshomaru collapsed into a large chair. The blood pooled under him. Obeying her Lord, the healer went to the limp form of the girl. She gasped at the youth._

_ "is that… Princess Inuyasha?" she gasped. Sesshomaru stiffly nodded._

_ "I found her…living at a brothel. She was about to be trained to be a whore." Sesshomaru then closed his eyes and waited for Kanadi to speak._

_ "how did she get there?"_

_ "Izaiyoi died of consumption. I don't know how Inuyasha ended up in the brothel, but I found her about to be raped by the master." Sesshomaru looked at the 13 year old girl child._

_ "I see. her scent says that she went into heat. But why are you hurt?" _

_ "she went into a post heat and several demons came at us. We both fought, but she got hit in the head and fell unconscious. I continued to fight until we arrived here." Sesshomaru then slumped in his seat. Soft breathy snores were heard. _

_ "oh, Inuyasha, what a way to be welcomed home." The healer began to tend to the girls wounds._

_ ~~~~two hours later~~~~_

_ Kanadi stepped outside of the chambers. She had spent one hour tending to Inuyasha's wounds, and another treating Sesshomaru's._

_ "miss Kanadi? Is something the matter?" a deep voice called to the healer. The said woman turned to meet one of the guards that served Sesshomaru._

_ "Rephaim. Well, my lord has returned with a guest."_

_ "oh?" the raven quipped._

_ "please, you must keep this a secret."_

_ "very well." Kanadi took a breath._

_ "the guest is Lord Togari's youngest child. And it's a girl. Sesshomaru is injured badly and someone needs to guard and protect the young Princess."_

_ "you are going to ask me to watch the young bitch." Rephaim stated._

_ "yes."_

_ "what makes say that I will?" Kanadi smirked. She had the perfect answer._

_ "because, the Princess is a hanyou." She smiled at look on Rephaim's beaked face._

_ "…I guess, I should be able to tend to the girl." Rephaim then bowed to Kanadi and rested near the door._

_ ~~~~three weeks later~~~~_

_ Inuyasha rested under a sakura. Rephaim stood as the sentinel besides the sitting female. The soft lulling sound of a flute wafted and drifted in the air._

_ "My Lady, what is that song? It is very beautiful." Asked the raven. Inuyasha smiled. Today she wore a soft green kimono with star like flowers scattered over the fabric._

_ "the song is called 'Fukai Mori'. Its very beautiful." The female smiled at her guard. Rephaim gulped, then he cracked._

_ "I have to say this once and for all! My Lady, I have loved you from the day I met you. But due to my status, I cannot be your mate. Lady Inuyasha, I ask you to allow me to care for you as your advisor, your guard and Friend. I cannot mate with you, but allow this stupid raven to remain at your side." Rephaim went to his knees, and rested next to the startled canine._

_ "Rephaim, you were the first person to actually understand what I have been through. I would not even think about sending you away." Inuyasha wrapped her arms around the raven._

_ "thank you." Rephaim whispered._

_ ~~~~end flashback~~~~_

The two mortals remained silent. Miroku gaped at the door where the raven has left. Sango gaped at the healer.

"Rephaim…was in love with Inuyasha?" she asked. Kanadi nodded.

"this was before we decided to agree that Inuyasha should masquerade as a male." The healer then turned her head to the miko who was waking up.

"Ow…Miroku! Why did you that?" she cried.

"you were disturbing the peace of the area. And we learned a good thing or two about Inuyasha." Miroku casted a dark look at the miko.

"and? What did you learn? I bet nothing big. Inuyasha is such a baby." The girl did not see Sango approach. Raising her hand, Sango struck Kagome with enough force to knock her back 5 feet. The slayer had tears in her eyes. From anger.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL? INUYASHA GOT INJURED FOR YOU! BECCAUSE OF YOU! AND BY YOU! INUYASHA ALWAYS GOT HURT BY YOU WHENEVER SHE DID NOT WANT TO REVEAL A SECRET OR SOMETHING!" Sango then screamed out of frustration and stormed away. Kagome sat on the stone floor, shocked.

"I never was cruel to Inuyasha! I was kind, caring and treated his wounds."

"you caused some of **HER** wounds. You sat her when all she wanted was some quietness. You sat her when she did not want to be treated. You are a cold, vile woman who does not belong here." Miroku did not even bother helping the girl, and followed Sango.

"well, I am wondering if I should report you to Lord Sesshomaru for your cruelty to our Princess." Kanadi growled.

"there's no need." Sesshomaru stood at the doorway. His eyes bearing a hole into the miko. Kanadi was quick to stand and bow.

"my Lord, if I knew you were coming by, I would have gotten something ready."

"don't fret Kanadi. I have come to retrieve Kagome."

"for what? Why must I go with you?" sneered Kagome. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"you have been wanted for trial against cruelty to a Royal and Kit. And for disrupting the peace of several yokai territories." Sesshomaru then squeezed the girl's neck and caused her tp collapse. He then summoned Rephaim.

"take her to the Dungeon. Let no one come and see her."

"with pleasure."

~~~~an~~~~

Whew! That was an interesting chapter! So…what shall Kagome's punishment be? I killed her in "becoming One." Oh what shall this poisonous flower do? Hmm…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six. This is good so far. I don't own either Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango or anyone. I do own Kanadi and Rephaim.

Trial

Inuyasha sighed. She never felt so clean and fresh when in the wild. Someone knocked to come in. Inuyasha grew curious.

"Who is it?" the canine called out.

"Lady Inuyasha? It's me, Kanadi."

"Oh! Come in." Kanadi stepped into the bathing room. She took in the female's appearance. Inuyasha seemed healthy.

"Miss Kanadi, what do you wish to know?" the female asked. The red haired healer smiled. She walked over to the naked dog demon and helped her out of the water.

"the last time I have seen you, you were just developing breasts. Now here you are, all grown up. And with a suitor to boot." Kanadi chuckled at the reddening face of Inuyasha. Inuyasha then remembered that she was nude, and tried to cover her well formed breasts.

"Come now, why try to shield yourself? I have already seen everything you got. Besides, it has been over 100 years that you have been evaluated for your health." The healer then offered a simple bath robe to the girl and covered her.

"Miss Kanadi, I have been healthy for a good while. Why do I need a check up?" she muttered. Inuyasha never did like checkups.

"Inuyasha, I need to make sure that you are healthy and able enough to bear young. Since Prince Kouga is courting you, I must make sure that nothing will go wrong with your breeding." Kanadi then followed the female into her room, which Inuyasha seemed to escape to. Chuckling, the healer watched as the princess picked up her old clothing and places them in a neat little pile.

"No mate or pup and already forming nesting habits…I have to tell Sesshomaru about this." Kanadi thought as Inuyasha then went behind a folding screen and removed the kimono. Soft shadows showed Kanadi what she was doing. When Inuyasha stepped out from behind, she wore a cool blue kimono, the color of night sky. The cloth was covered in tiny scatters of stars, similar to the Milky Way. The canine's blush went well with the cloth.

"Uh…Kanadi? Do you have any cotton wraps?" she was blushing as she said it.

"Yes. Do you need some?" the healer asked.

"Well, hehe, it seems that my monthly blood has arrived. A bit early though." Inuyasha blushed even harder as she spoke. Kanadi gasped.

"Oh! Well then, we shall go and get you all cleaned up." Taking the bitch's hand, the red haired healer pulled the youth into the infirmary. Inuyasha was blushing a deep red the entire time. Kanadi smiled.

"Princess Inuyasha, welcome home." Inuyasha smiled.

"its good to be back."

** ~~~~dungeon~~~~**

Kagome sat on a scrappy looking straw bed, wrinkling her nose at the scent of rotted straw and mold. The cell had the said straw in one corner, a rat carcass in front her, and a pile of something foul in the other corner. She huffed.

"I can't believe that dog! Placing me in here when I have done nothing wrong!" she thought. The enraged miko then stood when the sound of footsteps approached. she looked up to meet Rephaim's red/brown eyes.

"Done nothing wrong? You caused my Lady so much pain, that when I saw her try to give me a simple hug, I could not touch the small of her back without her wincing. I felt torn muscles under her kimono. I even heard her yelp when she tried to stand without my help. You crippled her. It will take years to heal her." Rephaim's eyes turned into a blood color red. He was very angry. An idiot would know to back down.

"I have not! I never harmed Inuyasha!"… apparently Kagome was more than an idiot.

"oh Kagome, I have not came down here to chit chat. I have come to retrieve you for trial." Opening the cell door, Rephaim was quick to grab the girl, who tried to weasel from behind him.

"let me go!" shouted the girl. The raven then hissed at the girl. The heavy haunting sound made kagome freeze.

"that's better." The raven man then dragged the miko up into what appeared to be a trial room (courtroom). Sesshomaru sat at the highest point of the room. Several other demons dotted the sidelines. Next to the doorway were Sango, Miroku Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha was next to her brother. She did not see Kouga anywhere.

"sit down miko." Sesshomaru ordered. Ready to defy him, Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Rephaim? Can you me a favor?" she politely asked. Something was up Rephaim gleamed at the girl.

"what shall I do?" he asked. The Raven was nearly choking on his own laughter. Inuyasha smiled at the reaction.

"can you make her shut up? Use a bit if you must." Rephaim then bowed and pulled a thin scrap of leather from his pocket. In the center was a long chip of jade. Quick as the bird he was, Rephaim tied the bit in Kagome's mouth. The jade pressing her teeth together. Taking another long bit of leather, Rephaim then tied Kagome's hands together and behind her back. He then gave the girl a slight push from behind, making her stumble. The onlooker chuckled at the clumsiness of the girl.

"that's better." Inuyasha piped. Rephaim bowed yet again, the smirk on his face turned into a sneer when he caught Kagome's gaze.

"now that the miko is quiet, we shall continue with her sentence." Sesshomaru motioned to Kanadi who gave a polite bow and began to speak.

"when I examined Inuyasha earlier today, I found several muscle scarring, mostly on…his lower back. The muscles were ripped repeatedly by a large spiritual force. I also found out that …his bones were fractured, splintered and broke in half by the same spiritual force. And…My lord? May I please reveal our secret?" Kanadi said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. It was Inuyasha who spoke.

"what Kanadi is saying is…" Inuyasha tightened her kimono and regulated her voice. "I'm a woman. Sesshomaru and I decided that it would be safer if I went about as a male. And we were right." Inuyasha sat back down and sighed. One obstacle down, a hundred more to go.

"thank you… as I was saying,. And I have also found signs of abuse to her yoki. Her yoki has been suppressed and subdued by some powerful energy. All these signs of abuse all came from one person: Kagome. That horrid miko right there." Kanadi pointed at the girl and shot death glare after death glare. Kagome tried to proclaim her innocence to the group of yokai. She failed. Sesshomaru smirked at the miko's troubles.

"thank you Kanadi. Do you have a way to help my sister recover?" asked the Lord.

"as a matter of fact I do. But I need some fresh supplies. I can get those later." Kanadi bowed again and walked away.

"Kagome? Have anything to add? Oh wait! You can't. Rephaim, can you just remove the bit?" Inuyasha smirked as her guard removed the jade bit from the miko's mouth. The reaction was instant.

"I have nothing to say! I never harmed Inuyasha! She had whatever she did, coming! She was rude, crass, cruel and a real jerk. Always bossing us around and telling where and when we could rest and eat!" Kagome shouted. Sango, who remained quiet up until then, stood and retaliated.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sango then jumped out of her seat and stormed over to Kagome. She raised her hand. And brought down. Kagome went flying across the room. She landed with a loud bang.

"INUYASHA WANTED TO REST WHERE HE…SHE FELT IT TO BE SAFE. YOU NEVER WONDERED THAT EVERY TIME WE STOPPED WHERE YOU SAID, A DEMON OR SOMETHING ELSE WOULD ATTACK US! INUYASHA WAS PROTECTING US! AND YOU PUNISHED HIM FOR DOING SO!" the slayer then collapsed and cried softly. She looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for what I did. I never tried to stop Kagome from hurting you, I never went to your side when you fought, I'm sorry for not being a very good friend." Inuyasha was walking over to the slayer. She placed a soft hand on the woman's cheek.

"Sango, you don't have to apologize. You only did what your mind told you. However, you listened to your heart whenever I needed a bit of comfort. And I thank you listening to me when Kagome did not." Inuyasha then helped the woman up and placed her close to her seat. Miroku smiled at the sincere look of acceptance on the women's face.

"Monk Miroku, have you anything to add?" asked Sesshomaru.

"no. Sango covered all the things that need to be said."

"very well." The Dog Lord turned his gaze back to Kagome. His gold eyes hard and as cold as steel.

"Kagome, miko of the Shikon no Tama. I the Lord of the Western Empire, hereby sentence you to exile. I have the approval from the East and South. The North already approved. One of my guards shall escort you back to the Bone Eater's Well. The well shall be sealed from the future forever. You have only twenty-four hours to leave or be killed. I suggest you start." Sesshomaru waved his hand at Rephaim, who walked over to the bitching Kagome. Behind the raven were two other guards, a phoenix and Tiger.

"Suzaku, Byakko. Take her to the Bone Eater's Well…and throw her in." nodding to their lord, the two demons lifted the miko off the ground and hauled her away.

"well then Inuyasha? Shall we head down to the dining room for dinner?" teased the Older Dog. Inuyasha huffed, then smiled.

"uh…yeah. I'm starved. Well? Let's go." The bubbly hanyou then skipped, yes skip, to the scent of food.

"you heard Inuyasha! Come on!" Shippo bounded off after the girl. Sesshomaru chuckled and followed. Miroku and Sango close behind.

** ~~~~Somewhere far away~~~~**

Kouga stopped at the farthest part of the West. A large and rank smelling cave was in front of him. The metallic scent of reptile clung to his nostrils.

"ugh…in here is the Dragon of Light. I hope the thing is okay that I take his stone…AH! What am I saying? I'm a dead man!" Kouga began to back away from the cave.

***who disturbs my sleep?*** Kouga gulped. The Dragon of Light was awake.

"I do. Prince Kouga of the Northern Lands." The ground shook. Out of the cave, came a giant being. The being was a brilliant gold with pale white streak all over his…her body. The Dragon stood at over 25 feet tall.

***Prince Kouga of the North. Aw yes. I remember now. The last I time I woke, you were a pup.*** the Dragon then snorted at the wolf and sat down in the fading sunlight. Her scales shimmered with radiant light.

"I see…listen, I am here on a test to court the Princess of the West, Lord Sesshomaru's sister and…"

***Lord Togari's youngest pup.*** The dragon finished. Kouga blanched.

"well yes. I want to mate her. And my first goal is to retrieve your sacred stone and take it back to Sesshomaru." Kouga stood tall at the Dragon. The dragon just blinked.

***you want my stone?*** she asked. Kouga nodded.

***I see…you have to answer one question of mine. Then I hand over my stone.***

"okay… what is the question, dragon?"

***First off…my name is Slyfer. And my question is this: the Dark Hanyou which is now vanquished, who was he?*** Kouga gaped at Slyfer. She watched him for an answer.

"The Dark Hanyou? You mean Naraku? He was a very wicked demon, who killed my brethren and many others." Kouga spoke with sharp bitterness in his voice. Slyfer gazed at him with eyes full of wisdom.

***to your young eyes, he was wicked. But female Dragons see beyond. He will be reborn as a kind hearted being. But you have answered my question. Take the stone.*** Slyfer then shimmered her massive wings, causing a golden powder similar to Butterfly powder, fall into a neat pile next to Kouga. The powder then glimmered and a sphere of light was in its place. As the light faded, a blue/gold glass ball.

***that is my sacred stone. It is used to heal all wounds and grant a single wish for the one who bears the Golden Heart. Guard it well.*** Slyfer then bowed her large head to Kouga. The wolf bowed back. The massive dragon then lifted her head and unfurled her wings to full length.

***take care, Koga of the North.*** she leaped into the air and flew away. Kouga watched as the dragon shimmered in the fading sun. Her massive form blinked in and out of the clouds. She was soon gone.

"one task down. Two more to go." Kouga clutched the sphere and began to sprint back to the Western Castle.

~~~~an~~~~

And that concludes chapter six. I'm thinking of a good way to bring back Naraku: reincarnate him as either a child of Inuyasha's and Kouga's. or Miroku and Sango's. or anyone else who pops up. Review pretty please! They mean the world to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven has arrived! Kouga had just completed one mission…what is the next one? As usual, I don't own Inuyasha, Kouga or Sesshomaru. I do own Kanadi and any other OC. T_T lucky Rumiko.

Trial 2

Inuyasha stared out her window. She sighed. The unmistakable whirlwind failed to be seen. plucking at a small charm around her neck, Inuyasha turned to face Rephaim, who stood only a few meters away from where she sat on the balcony..

"Rephaim, can you do me a favor?"asked Inuyasha. The raven was smart enough to know that the pretty bitch was plotting something. He knew because she never asked for favors. Rephaim put up his guard.

"What is it, my Lady?" he asked.

"I want to you to go and find out my brother's trials for Kouga. Can you do that? Please?" Maybe it was the 'please', of maybe it was the innocent curiosity in her voice, but Rephaim agreed. The raven man took off to complete his favor. Inuyasha smiled and turned back to watch the sun began to set.

"Kouga, please come back safe." She whispered. The female Dog failed to see the shimmering form above the trees lift into the sky.

** ~~~~Sesshomaru's study~~~~**

Sighing, Sesshomaru wrote out the final invite to the Eastern family. As he sent his messenger to deliver the letter, the Lord stood and stretched. As he did, a knock was heard.

"come in." the door opened. In walked, what he called, his sister's spy. Rephaim bowed at the Lord. Sesshomaru nodded at the man.

"Well, Rephaim. How is everything?" with a smile as fake as a blue sun, Sesshomaru gestured Rephaim to take a seat.

"everything is well. But my Lord…I was curious, what were the trials that you sent the wolf Prince out on?" the question was innocent enough to his ears. But the Canine Lord knew better.

"Inuyasha sent you did she?" Sesshomaru stated. Sighing, Rephaim nodded. He looked up at the molten gold eyes of his Lord.

"yes my Lord. My Lady wanted to know what the Trials were for Kouga. She seemed so sad after the wolf left. I don't like seeing her so melancholy." The Raven then sat in front of the Lord. Sesshomaru smiled. He knew that Rephaim told the truth.

"very well. You know that the trials are about Loyalty, Able to Provide for the Beta, and Strength. Kouga was first Given Strength. He has to fetch the Sacred Stone of the Dragon of Light. I have been coming up with a trial for Loyalty." The Canine Lord then motioned the Raven to stand. Obeying his Lord, Rephaim was led out of the room.

** ~~~~Somewhere in the castle~~~~**

Shippo sighed as he pressed his nose down into the floor. The scents he took in were many: sweat, dirt, someone cooking miso, Sesshomaru mostly, his own scent, Rin's and…found it! Inuyasha. Following Inuyasha's sweet scent, the Kitsune rounded a corner to face one mean looking guard in front of a well-made door. He gulped. The guard glared down at the kit.

"Who dares to disturb our Princess?" he snarled out. Shippo "eeped". Shaking like a leaf, the eight-year-old kit tried to stand tall.

"I…I do. I wish to see my adoptive mother, Inuyasha." The kit stammered. The mean looking guard smiled. The boy trembled harder. He let out a cry when the guard…laughed?

"Ah Kit, you may go see your dame. She is very lonely from having to be locked up. Poor pup." The guard chuckled and opened the door. Shippo bowed in respect and bolted inside.

The first thing he noticed was that Inuyasha sat on the balcony. The second thing was that she was singing. The lilt in her voice soothed the kit.

"Shippo, how are you? Do you like it here?" asked Inuyasha. The kit whined at the loss of the song. The sound made Inuyasha tilt her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I liked your song and did not want it to end." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yeah. I heard that you got scared of Jeorge. Do not worry. He is as soft as a powder puff and twice as gentle. He just looks mean and nasty." Shippo smiled. He then took a giant leap into Inuyasha's lap.

"Oh Inuyasha! I missed you so much! Sesshomaru refused to tell any of us where you were! I know you had to be confined due to the courting of Kouga, but I wanted to see you so bad!" Shippo began to whimper as he clung to the female.

"hey, there. There. I'm here. Don't worry. Nothing, nothing will ever make me be away from you. However, this will end once Kouga finishes his trials. Until then, I am forbidden to leave my prison." Inuyasha sighed and placed Shippo next to her. She then leaned over the balcony and plucked a small white rose. Pricking herself with a thorn, Inuyasha let a drop of blood fall on one of the petals. The blossom then shown a soft red and faded.

"Take this. This will carry my scent for three days. So I will be there when I am not. Go now, before my brother arrives." Shippo then hugged Inuyasha and walked over to the door.

"Inuyasha? Can I come in to join you for dinner later?" asked the boy.

"yes. I would like the company." Inuyasha then waved and Shippo left. She sighed as the door clicked close. No sooner than the door closed, a knock was at the entrance.

"come in." in walked Sesshomaru. he gazed at his sister who glared at him.

"Inuyasha, I have received word that Kouga completed his first trial." Inuyasha stood straight. She eyes gleamed with an eager light.

"he did?" she asked. The Lord nodded.

"yes, and I have decided that he is allowed to send a few minutes with you. But that is all I will do to bend the rules. When he arrives, I want you to be clean and waiting for him." Inuyasha yipped and squeezed her brother. Sesshomaru laughed and pried her arms off of him.

"Imouto, I wish to breath. Now, allow me to go fetch the wolf idiot…Prince. And you get redy to see him. Go." Planting a brotherly kiss on her forehead, Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha nodded, bowed and went to her bathing chambers to get clean.

** ~~~~where ever Kouga is~~~~**

Wincing, Kouga pulled another nasty tooth from his leg. He was attacked by a sly demon after the Sacred Stone. The demon was a leech but was quickly taken care of. It did leave behind a few of its teeth in the wolf's thigh that hurt like a mother f**ker.

"four more to go." Biting down on a strip of broken armor, Kouga ripped out the final teeth. He screamed, but it was, thankfully, muffled by the armor. Gasping, the Wolf Prince took in a shuddered breath. He let out very slow.

"Kouga." The said wolf yelped and jumped high in the air. Sesshomaru raised one fine eyebrow at the reaction.

"Sesshomaru. its you." Gathering himself, the wolf straightened his body.

"I have finished my trial and received the Sacred Stone." The Wolf then placed a glass like sphere into Sesshomaru's hand. Clutching the ball in his claws, Sesshomaru kneeled and ripped strips of cloth to wrap around Kouga's wound. The wolf winced.

"oh come now. It cant hurt that bad. There. You are good to go." Standing, the Lord waited for Kouga to follow suit.

"Sesshomaru, where are we going?" asked the wolf. The Dog smirked.

"I have decided to bend the rules a little bit. Since you finished the first trial in only a day, I will allow a few minutes with Inuyasha. But do anything, and the courting is off and I will kill you." Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and fangs lengthened. The wolf gulped and bore his throat to the more powerful male.

"I understand."

"good." Shifting back to normal, the Dog Lord motioned Kouga to follow him.

** ~~~~back to Inuyasha~~~~**

Standing in her walk in closet, with only a thin towel shielding her body from the air, Inuyasha gently plucked out a soft kimono. It was the color of crushed pearls and scattered with tiny orbs the color of pale gold. It was a very pretty kimono. Sighing, the female was quick to dress and run a brush through her hair. As she readied herself to meet Kouga, a knock was at the door.

"come in." Inuyasha called out. She placed one hair clip to hold back her bangs.

"Inuyasha." Jumping up, the said female turned around to meet shining sapphire eyes. Her golden ones shined with love for him.

"Kouga." The wolf smiled. As he walked over to the bitch, he pause and took in the female's scent. He grinned ferally.

"well, well. Someone is fertile and in heat." Inuyasha turned red. With embarrassment. She squirmed and fidgeted.

"do you really have to put it that way? You make it sound perverted."

"perverted? You are the one in heat, my pretty bitch." Inuyasha shook. She was pissed now.

"how is it my fault? I cannot help it that I am a female! Kouga, you are such a asshole!" Inuyasha shouted at the male. Kouga grinned at her outburst.

"Inuyasha, I cannot wait to fill you with my cubs." The pissed female now turned redder. Now from embarrassment. Her blush covered her neck and disappeared down her neck line.

"you…you!" she stuttered. Kouga smirked and continued his taunts.

"oh yes. I can see you now: full of my seed, plump and swollen with a litter of cubs, breast round with milk. Hips wide for the birth. You will become a very arousing sight. Even now, I can barely control myself from mounting you right now. Her aphrodisiac scent tears at my control." The wolf then grabbed Inuyasha and pressed his harden member to her belly. Inuyasha blushed a scarlet color. He nuzzled her neck and pressed himself harder at her body.

"back away from her wolf. Or be ready to be a bitch." Kouga leaped away from Inuyasha, who panted from her heated body and flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru, I never meant any harm."

"sure you did." The Lord did not buy it. Instead, he lunged for Kouga and dragged him out of Inuyasha's room…by his tail. Inuyasha did not know whether to laugh like an idiot, or protest at her brother's treatment to her suitor. Sighing, the flushed bitch placed a hand at her flat abdomen.

"round with his pups? I wonder what it would feel like?" she thought.

** ~~~~Sesshomaru's study~~~~**

Throwing the wolf into a wall, Sesshomaru slammed the door behind him. Kouga winced as a lump formed on his head. He stilled when he heard Sesshomaru's heavy snarl.

"give me one good reason why I should not kill you right now." Kouga bore his throat and replied.

"well uh…your sister will be crushed?" giving a shaky laugh, Kouga waited for the Lord's answer. He did not wait long.

"I should have not even bothered to soothe my sister with the courting. Kouga usually I would allow a suitor to rest for his next trial, but I will not even give you the pleasure. The next trial is Loyalty. Kouga of the Wolf demon tribe, you are to spend a week with the girls at the brothel I saved Inuyasha from. It is a demon brothel so you will hard pressed. Several of the girls went into heat." Motioning Rephaim to come in, Sesshomaru grinned.

"Rephaim, take him to his destination. Be sure he stays there."

"with pleasure my Lord." The Raven then shoved Kouga and made him walk. With his head down, Kouga followed.

** ~~~~Inuyasha~~~~**

Inuyasha cried into her pillow. She was so embarrassed.

"Kouga, you jerk. How could you be so crass?" nuzzling the pillow, Inuyasha sat up slow. She wiped away warm tears. There was a knock.

"Inuyasha, I have brought something for you." Sesshomaru stepped in, holding something in his calloused hand.

"what is it? And what good will it do me since I know that my courting with Kouga is over." She whined. Her brother smiled.

"this is what I had sent Kouga to fetch during his last trial. The Sacred Stone of the Dragon of Light." Handing the stone to the bitch, Sesshomaru watched as trhe sone shone a white light.

"its…warm. What is it doing?" the stone then melted into her palm. The crystal like substance was then absorbed into her skin. Inuyasha gasped. The white light Faded away.

"brother, I don't feel pain. My wounds from Kagome are gone. They seem to not exist." Surprised by her lack of agony, Inuyasha jumped up and squeezed her brother.

"hey now, I wish to be able to breathe."

"sorry." Letting go of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha then turned solemn.

"Imouto, what's wrong?"

"I won't be able to mate with Kouga." Sighing and turning her back to the male, Inuyasha gazed out the window. Evening was setting.

"Inuyasha, I allowed Kouga to continue to court. But he had to start his next mission right away." Smiling at his sister's relieved look, Sesshomaru decided to tell her his trial.

"Imouto, his trial was to spend a week within a brothel. The brothel I chose is the one that you were raised at. If he does not even touch a single female, all he has to do is hunt a good portion of prey next time. If not, then the courting is over. Its as simple as that." Inuyasha was skeptical at her brother's explanation.

"Nothing is simple with you. What is the catch?" Inuyasha stated, flat out blunt. Sesshomaru sighed. He knew she would see through him like glass.

"Very well. Several of the girls at the brothel are in heat. That's the catch." Sesshomaru counted down. 3…2…1.

"WHAT? Brother you can't be serious!"

"I am. Remember Inuyasha. This is a test of Loyalty. If he passes, he is a loyal mate and won't even glance at another bitch." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha fumed at her brother, but sighed instead.

"He won't be harmed in any way?" she asked. The Lord nodded.

"You have my word." Sesshomaru then turned his head at the door and waited. This spiked Inuyasha's curiosity. In walked a few servants carrying platters of food. One platter held grilled strips of pork and a foreign fruit called pine apple. Another platter held rolls of fresh salmon and trout served with daikon radish and pickled plums. A third platter held slices of spiced apple, peach and lime. Inuyasha's stomach growled. She smiled sheepishly. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Time to eat. If I recall, your kit Shippo wishes to dine with you." The Canine Lord then sent a servant to fetch Shippo.

"Brother, can you join me for dinner as well?" asked the female.

"Of course. I will never allow you to dine alone." the two canines then seated themselves at a table.

"Inuyasha!" a small red fur ball launched itself at the unaware female. Sesshomaru stopped it, however. Shippo tumbled down and rolled to Inuyasha.

"OW! That hurt Sesshomaru." whined the boy. Sesshomaru just gave the boy his famous icy stare. The kit gulped.

"Sesshomaru, leave him alone. Shippo, come here and eat." Inuyasha ordered, her voice firm with authority. Sesshomaru smiled at her tone. Shippo obeyed. He sat himself next to the female.

"lets eat." Inuyasha gave his thanks for her meal and began to eat. Sesshomaru and Shippo followed suit.

~~~~an~~~~

Now that was chapter seven. Chapter eight will be arriving shortly. Be honest: should I have chosen the brothel Inuyasha was at for Kouga's trial, or should it be something else? Stay tune for more Sapphire and Gold.


	8. Chapter 8

well now… it has been a long, long time since I updated. Bet you must be kinda pissed. Oh well. As usual, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do hold custody of Kanadi and any other OC. Now, let's continue with the story!

Warning: some necrophilia in this chapter.

**Return of Naraku?**

Kouga gasped as yet another fertile female ran a red polished nail across his groin. He growled and pushed her away. It has been a week since he arrived at the brothel. Already he has been groped, grinded and above all, nearly raped by all the females in the place... and a few of the males. Panting, the Wolf backed up as yet another female ran a smooth, uncalloused finger up and down his hardening member.

"Well, Wolf. You did better than what I have expected." Sesshomaru chuckled as he retrieved the wolf. Kouga growled low at the male.

"I have…completed your sadistic trial." Panting, the wolf stood, shaking off the remaining bitches. Raising one fine eyebrow, the Dog Lord spoke.

"there is one more test. Come." Walking away from the sex house, Sesshomaru led Kouga out of the village.

"Now, I have allowed you some leeway on a few Trials, but this one is the most important one. You have to provide for your mate." Deciding to be a bit evil, the Older Canine then said some words which made Kouga gape.

"I am giving you no more than one hour to remove the female's scent off of your body, to be at my office and to prepare for your final Trial."

"But that would take me forever! I can't do all that in an Hour!"

"Then you best be quick." And with that said, Sesshomaru left. Kouga groaned and felt his hardened member twitch. Taking off and spying a hot spring, the wolf undressed, leaped into the water and tended to his aching groin.

**~~~~at the castle~~~~**

Inuyasha smiled and hummed as she ran a soft bristled brush through glossy hair. Rephaim stood sentinel as he watched over his princess. Shippo played with the tiny Kirara close to the female canine. The tiny cat let out a mew as Sesshomaru walked in. walking over to the humming woman, Sesshomaru took the brush from her claws, startling her. He then ran the brush slowly through her hair. The female purred. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Imouto, Kouga has passed his second Trial." Inuyasha smiled at her brother.

"That's good. Soon we'll be able to mate… what did you do?" she questioned.

"You know me too well. Very well. I have given him one hour to get ready." Sesshomaru counted softly as he waited for his sister's reaction. 3…2…1.

"Sesshomaru!" Standing at her full height, Inuyasha glared at her brother. Raising his hands in defeat, the Older Demon sighed.

"Calm down. Luckily, he has been close or it would be awhile for him to arrive. However, he better be quick. You have another suitor who completed the first two Trials." That got the female's interest.

"Oh? Who is it?" sighing, Sesshomaru told her.

"Byakuya. The only one of Naraku's incarnation's who lived."

"What? Byakuya wants to mate me?" she cried. Not who she was expecting. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I cannot refuse him. He completed the two Trials without fail. He is now waiting for me to give him the final Trial. In fact, that is why I am making him wait until Kouga arrives." Taking his sister's hand, Sesshomaru led her to the bed. He motioned Rephaim and Shippo to leave. They did. Kirara stayed. The cat then leaped onto Inuyasha's lap and purred to comfort the girl. Inuyasha ran her fingers through the cat's soft fur. The texture comforted the bitch.

"If he does complete the Trial and Kouga as well… then, who will be my mate? Who? Tell me Sessh, tell me." Inuyasha looked at her brother with pleading eyes.

"Now that, I can solve. If the two do complete all three Trials at the same time, then they would have to show Power against a Rival." Sesshomaru then nuzzled his baby sister and stood. He glanced toward the East.

"I can sense Kouga. He's close. Excuse me Imouto, but I must go and make sure the two don't kill each other." Placing the brush back on the stand, he left. Inuyasha whimpered. She then cuddled Kirara to her plushy breasts. The cat purred.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." She whined.

**~~~~Sesshomaru's study~~~~**

Kouga snarled at the pale faced Demon who sat across him. Byakuya smirked as the Wolf continued his snarling.

"It has been three long years since we last met Kouga. What are going to do? Kill me for being born from Naraku?" the demon taunted. The Wolf snarled again. Byakuya smirked. Out of nowhere, he drew a white magnolia flower and ran it across his lips. The same lips which smirked at him.

"Although tempting, I won't. I cannot risk the chance of never seeing Inuyasha again." Kouga then smirked as he watches Byakuya glare at him.

_"Serves you right. Bastard… where the fuck did he get the flower?"_ He thought. Out loud he said, "Oh that's right. You were not able to even see Inuyasha…by the way, how did you know he was a 'she'?" it was Byakuya's turn to smirk.

"Now that is easy. One of my specialties was being able to spy on people from long distances. I merely caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's milky, and yet perky, breasts. She would never notice the tiny leaning flower next to the hot spring." Chuckling at the Wolf's flushed face. Kouga snarled low at the demon.

The door opened and Sesshomaru strolled into the room. The arrogant male seated himself into a comfy cushion. Pivoting on the balls of their feet, Kouga and Byakuya waited for their final mission. Sesshomaru glared down the two males. He cocked his head at Byakuya, who just seemed to be staring at him with lusty eyes. Brushing it aside, Sesshomaru returned to his first task.

"Kouga, Byakuya. This is your final Trial. Whoever returns to this Courtyard by tomorrow night with the biggest prey, gets my sister's hand. Simple yes?" Kouga stood and bowed, actually bowed.

"Sesshomaru, know this: even if I fail, I will try everything to be with her. Even if she takes a different mate, I will challenge them to have her." The Wolf then bowed once more and took off.

_"Inuyasha likes boar. Hope I can find one that is big enough."_ Kouga thought.

Sesshomaru gazed at Byakuya. The demon gazed back.

"Byakuya, aren't you going to go and hunt?" he asked. The pale male made him slightly uneasy. Byakuya stood and leaned over and pressed the flower to Sesshomaru's lips. The Dog Lord back away.

"I'll hunt. And I will win. But…my answer will be different than what you expect." Standing, Byakuya left. The flower lay wilted on Sesshomaru's desk.

"…is it too late to call a do-over on today?" Sesshomaru muttered.

A knock. Sitting up straight, Sesshomaru motioned whoever was at the door to come in. he was surprised to see a burnt Byakko and Suzaku stumble into his room.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The bitch Kagome escaped!" Suzaku gasped out.

"What?" the Lord stood up with haste. Byakko gulped, his white and gold hair stained with blood.

"Get cleaned up and go to Inuyasha. Inform Rephaim of the assault and guard her and her kit with your life." The Lord then walked out and into the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

**~~~~Somewhere in the North~~~~**

Kagome staggered up the hill and over to a spot lacking grass. The soil was a coppery red. A foul miasma radiated from the earth. The slightly insane girl giggled.

"I can feel you Naraku. Your disgusting aura lingers after three years. And now I ask you: do you want revenge against Sesshomaru? Kouga? How about… Inuyasha?" the foul aura began to glow, and soon slightly solidify. In seconds, the faint shape of a nude man stood in front of her.

_**"Inuyasha? You, his lover, will assist me in gaining my revenge? How ironic."**_

"I will do more than give revenge. How about Inuyasha's greatest secret?" Naraku smirked at the information.

_**"Inuyasha's greatest secret? Do tell."**_ Kagome grinned.

"The Inuyasha you detest…is a woman. That is his secret." Naraku laughed.

_**"How droll. Kagome, just how do you plan to help me?"**_ purred the spirit. Kagome then shedded her clothing. Once she was bare, the once miko turned to the soul.

"If I give you my body, you will be reborn. If a spirit has sex with a dark priestess or another demon, then he too will become a demon." Naraku smirked and then lunged for the girl. Kagome screamed as the painful aura of Naraku pierced her skin and rammed itself into her body. She felt her soul struggling to join with his. The girl writhed as Naraku's soul slid between her legs and inside her, she moaned as the soul flicked her sweet spot. A cry escaped her throat as she felt the spirit began to take a more solid form. Kagome groaned as she felt Naraku's soul rake its claws down her back and inside of her thighs.

"Nara…Naraku, take all of me." And with that, Naraku's spirit screamed and fled into the earth. Kagome collapsed into the ground and convulsed into tremors. She reached her climax. Slowly, the earth under her shook. Then a pale hand shot up, flesh and bone. The rest of the body pooled around the girl. Like a puzzle, the body parts began to connect to one another. Soon Naraku stood naked in front of Kagome. His body erect.

"You forgot one thing: if a spirit is reborn, the one who gave him or herself up will become the spirits' servant." Naraku laughed as he watches Kagome's face fall.

_"What have I done?"_ the girl screamed inside her head. Naraku then waltzed over to the girl and proceeded to pick her up, but then dropped her and climbed on top of her. Snarling low, he shoved his entire length into the girl. Kagome screamed. His body was so cold. Thrusting faster and faster, Naraku grunted and soon roared. The once dead spider then spilled his shedded seed all over the girl. He panted as the girl mewed.

"Ah, Kagome. You were such a good lay, even for a dead man." He groaned. Kagome failed to notice. She was too shocked to figure out Naraku raped her.

_"I'll deal with her later. Now, Inuyasha is a female hmm? This will prove interesting." _As he thought that, he quickly found a wandering Lord, dressed in fine silks. With nearly quicksilver speed, the spider ran his hand through the man's chest.

"Wha…" that was all. Frowning at the fresh blood stain, Naraku stripped the corpse and left. Behind him, guards rushed to their fallen Lord.

** ~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~**

Standing next to the Bone-Eater's Well, Sesshomaru growled softly at the scent of Blood. The blood was from his guards. Kagome's scent, however, smelled rotten. Like the scent of rotten meat. He wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Shuffling footsteps were heard behind him. Turning, Sesshomaru faced an old Kaede.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what has become of Kagome? I sense that her aura has fouled." The old maid whispered. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Not only did she try to injure my sister, she defied my orders and wounded my guards. And now, I sense a fouler aura." Turning north, the Dog Lord noticed a the foul aura gathered in the direction and then disappeared. He knew only one demon that could do such a thing.

"Kaede, go to your village and put up the strongest barrier you have. I will assist and put up mine. Hurry, he has returned." Coaxing the old woman back to her home, Sesshomaru began to set his barrier. Kaede followed course. Kaede muttered as Sesshomaru focused his energy around the village. As soon as the barrier was formed, the old priestess turned to the Dog Lord.

"My Lord? What is wrong?" she asked. Knowing that he should answer soon, Sesshomaru sighed and gave her his reply.

"Naraku is back."

~~~~an~~~~

And that is that! Sorry it took so long to update. Don't hurt me! Now, I have gave you one hell of a cliffie, but I will try to update more often. See you later!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I have returned from my slump! Chapter 9 is now up! As usual, I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or any other the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takehashi. I do own Rephaim, Kanadi and all other OC's.

**Final Challenge**

Shifting into his smaller wolf form, Kouga stalked a fine sized boar. The boar was about the size of a small ox. Crouching, the wolf crept up to the beast.

{Got you.} And then he pounced. The boar let out a squealing roar and turned on the wolf. Kouga swallowed. Turning around as quick as he could, the black Demon took off. The enraged boar right behind him.

{Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!} cried Kouga. Above him, unnoticed, Byakuya smirked as the boar chased the wolf back and forth. Chuckling to himself, the demon patted his kill: a large bear.

"I'm going to win this with ease." And with that, the incarnation flew towards the Western Castle.

**~~~~ Western Castle~~~~**

Inuyasha sighed as the hot water lapped at her skin. Shippo splashed around nearby. Smiling at the kit, the female dog rubbed rose scented bath oil into her milky skin. Her body gently absorbed the sweet scent.

"Inuyasha?" Kanadi asked as she came into the room. The female turned to meet the older woman's green eyes.

"Yes? What is it my good friend?" she asked. Kanadi took in a breath.

"One of your suitors has returned." Inuyasha became quirky.

"Oh! That means the trial is done! I should go greet him!" standing up, the white haired female quickly dried off and hurried away. Shippo blinked and began to swim over to the edge. Rephaim helped the small kit out of the orgy sized pool.

"Rephaim…it's not Kouga is it?" asked the red haired kit. The slicked raven closed his eyes and nodded.

"No…it's Byakuya."

**~~~~Sesshomaru's office~~~~**

Sesshomaru sighed as he glanced at the winning male. Byakuya smirked as he took a quick glance at his kill. The Lord lifted his head as he heard swift feet come running toward his office. As he got ready to stand, Inuyasha bolted into the room. She visibly paled as she gazed at the pale demon stood and walked over to the dogs. He walked over… to Sesshomaru, and pressed soft lips to Sesshomaru's plump ones. Inuyasha let out a sharp squeak. Sesshomaru jumped and leaped away from the male.

Minutes passed. Then Sesshomaru spoke…shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Byakuya smiled and reached to grab Sesshomaru.

"I never wanted to mate with Inuyasha. You said if a suitor wishes to mate with a royal, he must pass three trials. I passed. And I want to be your mate." Sesshomaru balked. Inuyasha's widened. She gaped.

"Wha…how…huh?" stammered the female. Byakuya continued to smirk.

"You heard me. I wanted to mate with Sesshomaru. Not you."

"You mean…I could mate with Kouga?" she whispered. Still upset about the kiss, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes. Kouga is now going to be your mate. However, he has yet to return, so while we wait for the wolf to return, return to your chambers." Inuyasha bowed and left. As she walked away from the two males, the Dog Lord sighed.

"What's wrong my soon to be mate?" purred the pale demon. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched.

"Why do you wish to mate with me?" Byakuya grinned.

Well…you are handsome, strong, collected…well endowed."

"How the hell do you know that?" Sesshomaru blushed.

"…I have my ways. Also, I wanted you to be my mate since I first saw you."

"Why me? I cannot bear children." Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"I know you cannot bear children. But maybe you can help me conceive a child."

"I cannot do that either. I'm sterile." Byakuya gaped at the information. He studied Sesshomaru's face. He wasn't lying. Sesshomaru peered at the pale demon.

"I want my Imouto to have a good strong mate. Kouga is the perfect candidate. Since I cannot have children, I want Inuyasha to have them. She is the last hope of our race. She knows her role. But I allow her to pick her male. I'm lucky she picked Kouga. Since he is wolf, our line can continue." Sesshomaru then walked out of his study. Byakuya followed.

**~~~~Outside the Castle~~~~**

Naraku grinned as he watched one of Sesshomaru's guards pace back and forth. He knew the demon could sense him, but not see him. Quick as the creature he was, the dark Hanyou stepped behind the guard and pulled a knife. He slowly stepped into place of the guard. As the guard turned, Naraku smiled.

"What the…" the guard started, but never finished as Naraku slit his throat. As the body slumped to the floor, the devious spider was quick to absorb the remains of the corpse.

"Kai! What's going on over there?" called a guard. Naraku then shifted into the fallen guards form. The guard was a simple brunette with brown eyes. The eyes were now a reddish color. Using the guard's voice, he replied without giving away anything.

"Nothing! Thought I saw something! Only a shadow."

"You damn newbie. So jumpy at shadows." The guard chuckled. Naraku chuckled as well.

"Well, come on then. Our Lord Sesshomaru' younger sister has finally chosen a mate. I never knew we had a princess." Naraku grinned.

"Neither did I until recently." The guard laughed, thinking he was talking about him.

"Ah…sorry, I forgot your name." Naraku said. The guard laughed again.

"So forgetful. My name is Saraku. Not to be confused with the horrible monster Naraku." Inside his mind, Naraku twitched. Saraku smiled, oblivious to the discomfort.

"Come on." The guard then led Naraku away. The dark Hanyou began to plot his sweet revenge.

_"Inuyasha, you shall be mine…very soon. I cannot wait."_

**~~~~Inuyasha's room~~~**

Inuyasha sighed as she ran fingers through cool water. The tiny pool on the gazebo twinkled in the sun as she flicked drops of water in the pool.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo whispered.

"You know you don't have to sneak around." She scolded. The kitsune smiled. He came bouncing and a sat on his adoptive mother's lap, the white flower in his hand.

"I heard from one of the guards, Suzaku that Kagome has escaped. And she is coming for you." Quipped the kit. The bitch sighed.

"I know. But what can I do? If I go confront her, she will kill me. If I stay here, she'll wreak havoc on our land. My hands are tied, Shippo. I cannot do anything." Inuyasha then held Shippo to her breasts.

"I wish I could something, but I am going into heat soon, and become a target for all unmated males."

A knock was heard. Straightening her clothing, Inuyasha walked over and opened her door to a guard. The guard had tousled brown hair and reddish eyes. His scent was odd though. To Inuyasha, he smelled of brimstone and carrion.

_"Must have eaten something dead earlier today."_ Thought the female. As the guard entered the room, Inuyasha caught a faint scent. It was Naraku's. This confused the female.

"My Lady? I was informed to take you somewhere safe. Apparently the demon Naraku has been revived. I must take you to safety." The guard droned. Inuyasha clutched Shippo tighter. The kit whined.

"Inuyasha? What should we do?" asked Shippo.

"We'll follow you. But please, make sure my kit is not harmed." The guard nodded.

"Understood. Now come. We must hurry." Inuyasha followed. Shippo still tight to her breasts.

"My good guard, what is your name?" asked the female.

"It's Kai." Approving the name, Inuyasha followed Kai towards the outside of the castle.

**~~~~in the dungeon~~~~**

Rephaim slammed his body once more against the iron bars. He let out a scream of outrage. One of the bars had chipped and stuck into his fleshy arm.

"DAMN IT! HOW COULD I BE SO FOOLISH?" screamed the raven. Earlier that day, he came across one of the new guards, who wished to know where Lady Inuyasha's chambers were, had stunned him with a mild but effective poison. When he awoke, he was trapped in an enhanced iron cell in the Dungeon. For about three hours, he has been trying to force the gate open.

Taking a deep breath, the soldier rammed his body against the cages once more. At last, he was out.

"it has been so long since I have transformed into my other body. Now I shall." Shifting into the shape of a large raven, the color of moonless night, Rephaim hurried towards his Lord's location. As he flew off, he spotted a blood score on the ground. But then, there were several blood scores so he gave no thought to it.

** ~~~~Hallway~~~~**

Sesshomaru stood outside of his imouto's room. The emptiness gaped at him. A faint smell of carrion and miasma drifted through the air. Sesshomaru growled.

_"This is Naraku's foul scent. Damn. How did he find out?"_

{Lord Sesshomaru!} Turning towards the cry, Sesshomaru spotted a giant raven coming his way. The raven stopped and shifted in front of him.

"Rephaim, where were you?" the Lord demanded.

"Forgive me, but I failed to notice that the guard was an enemy. He knocked me unconscious and locked me in the dungeon." Rephaim bowed his head, guilt ridden.

"It's not your fault. My guards noticed that one of the new guards has been acting odd. I think he was possessed."

"I'm sorry, I should have noticed." Rephaim bowed low.

"Never mind. Right now, let's find my sister." Turning on his heel, Sesshomaru went to find anyone to help him.

"My Lady, please be alright."

** ~~~~Kouga~~~~**

Kouga snarled as he lunged at Naraku, who shifted into his actual form.

"Heh, well, well. I would never expect you to lust after Inuyasha. Kouga, you wish to fuck the bitch and fill her with your seed and sire a pup eh? How…drull." Naraku dodged the wolf's attack. Kouga snarled as he glanced behind the undead spider. Inuyasha was securely tied up with sacred chains. A jade bit in her mouth. She whimpered. Kouga scented a new smell.

"Oh yes Kouga. Your lovely Inuyasha just went into heat. Beat me if you can wolf. But rest assured, the Princess of the West will be fat with my baby." Naraku then roared with wicked laughter. Kouga snarled as Inuyasha whined and struggled.

"Damn you Naraku! Inuyasha! I will save you!" the determined wolf then slammed his body against Naraku, who placed up a barrier. The spider smirked.

"my revenge will be final. Inuyasha, you shall pay dearly for my death."

** ~~~~an~~~~**

Oh sh***! What will happen to Inuyasha? Where is Kagome? And will you please review? Chapter 10 will be written soon. Bye, bye.


	10. Chapter 10

And welcome to chapter 10. So far and still not changed: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga or any other character. I do own all OC's.

Now: on with the story!

Warning: rape ahead. And I'll be changing the genre after this chapter. You'll find out why.

Save the girl!

Sesshomaru ran towards the scent of wolf's blood, a female in heat, and Naraku's scent. He growled low in his chest. Behind him, Rephaim flew close. Both were in their true forms.

{Lord Sesshomaru! I can smell Lady Inuyasha. She's close. We better hurry; I also smell an arousal from a corpse. I think that's Naraku.} Rephaim stated.

{I know. If we don't push ahead harder, we may lose both Kouga and Inuyasha. Spider Demons are known for being rough with their lovers. Sometimes they will devour their mates in a blood lust.} Sesshomaru roared, announcing to the world he was on a hunt. Rephaim Screeched. They pushed harder towards Inuyasha.

**~~~~Naraku's whereabouts~~~~**

"You're pitiful Wolf. Can't even save the woman you love." Naraku grinded his heel into Kouga's chest. The wolf groaned. The undead demon laughed.

"Now, Inuyasha. Ready for your 'deflowering day'?" Inuyasha paled and began to struggle. Frowning at her silence, Naraku removed the jade bit.

"You monster! You disgusting bastard! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed. Sneering at the whimpering bitch, Naraku sliced away the outer layers of her furisode, revealing the thin under clothing guarding his "prize". The spider eyed Inuyasha's full breasts, and trailed down to her enticing womanhood. Inuyasha struggled to escape his gaze.

"Ah, well, well. Kouga, she is so pure. Who would have thought that Inuyasha was a virgin? Now this shall be even more pleasurable. "Chuckling, Naraku began to remove the off white clothes. He was rapt by the sight of milky breasts, caramel nipples and smooth yet firm belly, and the warm dark spot between her slender legs. He groaned with desire. Inuyasha began to softly cry. Her whimpers woken Kouga.

Groaning, Kouga fluttered his eyes open. Blurry eyed, the weakened wolf watched as Naraku pinned Inuyasha to the ground, and exposed a hard and swollen cock. Inuyasha cried harder and struggled.

"No…Inu…Inuyasha, hang on…Sessho…maru, is coming." He whispered. Inuyasha turned to face him. A tiny glimmer of hope shined in her golden eyes. Kouga's sapphire irises kept their gaze on his intended.

"How touching. Too bad you cannot move to help her." Throwing back his head roaring, Naraku thrusted his engorged member into the chaste depths. Inuyasha screamed. Blood began to pool under her.

"So tight. I cannot believe it. It's like a dream of a lifetime." Naraku drew back and violently pounded into her, over and over. Tears ran down her pale cheeks. She threw her head back and screamed. Naraku moaned as he felt Inuyasha's warm flesh tense around him. The female tried closing her eyes and emptying her mind.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha! Look at me; keep your eyes on me! Sesshomaru is coming, you'll get through this! Be strong!" Kouga rasped. Inuyasha turned to meet her intended's eyes.

"Hai…I will." Naraku growled low and he thrusted harder into the bitch. His swollen flesh stretching his victim. Inuyasha felt his release coming up. With a groan, the undead spider came, filling the female's womb with his burning seed. The female let out a faint cry, the sperm burning like acid to her ripped uterus. Kouga snarled at Naraku, who smirked and shoved himself deeper into Inuyasha's womb.

"Nar…Naraku…! I'll…kill you!" the enraged wolf then forced his worn and broken body off the ground. Amazed by his determination, Naraku ripped himself out of Inuyasha. Standing, the undead spider turned and faced the enraged male.

"You honestly think you can take me down? Kouga, what you should do is wish that Inuyasha is still free with an empty womb." Kouga roared and slammed his body into Naraku, knocking him over.

"You son of bitch!" raking claws down the spider's chest, the wolf demon twisted his body of reach of Naraku's tentacles.

"you fool!" summoning up more tentacles, Naraku wrapped them around Kouga's bloody and battered legs, lifting him off the ground. He wrapped another around his neck.

"I was actually going to leave your spoiled girl to you to clean up, but now…I have a better way for my revenge." Throwing the wolf into a boulder, Naraku grabbed Inuyasha to her feet and delivered a swift kick to her belly. Inuyasha cried out. Letting her drop, Naraku delivered another kick, this time to her lovely face. The Female screamed, blood pooling out of her mouth and nose. Continuing raining blows on the girl, Naraku turned to meet Kouga's icy gaze. He smirked.

"There's more. Care to watch?" without waiting an answer, the spider flipped the bloody female onto her knees. Inuyasha gasped. She was placed in the traditional claiming position.

"please…no, don't." begged Inuyasha. Naraku laughed.

"begging Inuyasha? I would never have thought. Your pleas are music to my ears." Steadying himself at her entrance, the spider took her again. Inuyasha screamed. Kouga screamed and attempted to get up again, but soon passed out to the pain.

** ~~~~several miles away~~~~**

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. He snarled low. Rephaim screamed.

{Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Inuyasha's blood pollutes the air!} The raven cried. Sesshomaru roared.

{Go ahead Rephaim! Get to her fast! I cannot fly as quickly as you, but please! Save my sister!" Rephaim nodded and flew away. Sesshomaru followed, the lack of a leg causing him to slow. Growling, the Dog Lord pushed himself to hurry.

**~~~~Back at the Castle~~~~**

Sango paced her room, fumbling her hands together. Miroku was currently trying to calm the slayer.

"Sango, calm down! Sesshomaru will bring back Inuyasha and Kouga. You have nothing to worry." The monk said in a hushed tone.

"I know that. But since it was Naraku who stole Inuyasha, do you think he knows Inuyasha's secret?" She asked.

"Possibly. But we must remain strong willed. Inuyasha will come back to us. She's a tough bitch." Miroku wrapped his arms around the slayer, comforting her.

"I hope she comes back safe. I love her as a…well, when I thought she was a he, a brother. Please, can you pray for safe homestead for her?" pleaded the slayer. Miroku nodded and wrapped his rosary around his fist. The muttered soft prayers for his friends.

"Oh holy Buddha, lord of Nirvana. Give your strength to our beloved friend. Please, protect her with your purity prowess."

There was a knock. Sango stood and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sister, its Kohaku. May I come in?" Kohaku asked.

"Sure." The older slayer gave her brother passage to enter.

"What's wrong Kohaku? Where's Rin?" she asked.

"Rin is waiting for Lord Sesshomaru in his chambers and…well, Lord Sesshomaru brought back Kouga. He is in terrible condition. Inuyasha was not with him." Sango gasped.

"Where is she?" Miroku cried.

"Rephaim found a trail Naraku accidently left. He's following it."

"A trail? It could be a trap." Sango stated. She was fumbling her hands again.

"It's all we have." Kohaku then left and headed towards the infirmary.

"Kouga needs us. Let's go." Miroku and Sango then went to the wounded wolf.

** ~~~~infirmary~~~~**

Kouga tossed and turned as Kanadi tried to stitch close horrid wounds. He howled in agony. Kanadi tried to restrain the wolf, but failed. Sesshomaru doctored his left side and tried to help the red haired healer soothe Kouga.

"Kanadi! Sesshomaru!" Kohaku, followed by Sango and Miroku ran inside.

"Monk Miroku. I need you to place charms around Kouga to pin him down. His wounds are horrible and needs to be closed." Miroku nodded and placed powerful sutras at Kouga's legs, arms and waist. The wolf stilled.

"Now, then. While I am stitching up Lord Kouga, Lord Sesshomaru can you tell us what happened?" asked Kanadi.

"I cannot be sure for certain. I found him with several lacerations over his body. There was the heavy stench of rape and blood. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Her clothing was in shreds around Kouga." Sesshomaru winced as he took in a breath.

"so where is she? Where is Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Naraku has her. I sent Rephaim to go get her."

"how did you get hurt?" asked Miroku. Sesshomaru staggered to stand up.

"I fought Naraku. He is more powerful than he was before."

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_ Sesshomaru shifted into his human form. Rephaim did as well. _

_ "Lord Sesshomaru, they're up ahead." Whispered the raven. Sesshomaru nodded._

_ "Good. Go ahead and scout it out."_

_ "Understood." The raven went ahead. The Dog Lord crouched low as he slunk over to where Inuyasha and Kouga were. As he arrived, he began to snarl as Naraku drew himself out of his sister. Kouga was laying limp and bloody only four feet away._

_ "Poor Kouga, cannot save his bitch. I think we shall have another round." Delivering a kick to the wolf's jaw, Naraku laughed. That did it. Sesshomaru roared and charged the spider. Naraku spun around and blocked the dog's attack. Out of the sky, Rephaim went to gather Inuyasha, who laid on the ground bloody, bruised and naked. The sight made Rephaim hiss._

_ "Lord Sesshomaru! He raped her!" he shouted. Sesshomaru roared and slashed his claws down Naraku's chest. The spider grunted and staggered back._

_ "well, Well. Lord Sesshomaru, how kind of you to finally show up. Your lovely sister waited for you to save her and the wolf waited as well. You should tend to the wolf. I'll take care of Inuyasha." He sneered. Sesshomaru snarled._

_ "Naraku, you shall pay for what you have done! Die!" the enraged Lord then drew his sword and charged the undead demon. Naraku smirked and called a blade from his body. The two weapons clashed. Pressing close together, Sesshomaru caught the scent of Inuyasha's blood on his breath. He snarled. Naraku, noticing that the Dog Lord was distracted by his anger, quickly twisted away and drove the blade into the Lord's side, right under his ribs. Sesshomaru roared in Pain._

_ "I hate to call our time short, but I have things to do." Shoving the blade deeper into the wound, Naraku then drew it out and threw it at the immobile Kouga. The blade landed into the wolf's belly. Sesshomaru collapsed to the ground, trying to ease the bleeding. Weakened by blood loss, he struggled to stand as he watched Naraku drag Inuyasha into his arms and left. Inuyasha was limp in his grasp._

_ "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rephaim ran up to his Lord._

_ "Follow him! Save Inuyasha!" he ordered._

_ "but…what about you?"_

_ "I'm too injured to follow, and Kouga needs treatment now!" Sesshomaru coughed into his hand. Blood rested in his palm._

_ "go. I need medical attention soon. When my most fatal wounds are tended, I'll come. But hurry, the longer you remain here, the longer Inuyasha is in danger." Rephaim was hesitant of leaving his lord, but complied and flew after the retreating spider. Sesshomaru smiled weakly and coughed up more blood. He stood on shaky legs and scooped up the half dead wolf. With the little strength he had, he flew back to the West._

_ ~~~~end flashback~~~~_

Sango gasped as she listened to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I will go after Rephaim and assist him in defeating Naraku. Allow me to go." She asked. Sesshomaru grunted as he walked over to the tempered woman.

"If you must go, take this." The lord handed the female a slender looking blade.

"What must I do with it?" she asked.

"This blade was supposed to be Inuyasha's for her human night. It is made from one of my fangs. Its property are similar to Tetsuaiga but is only made for a light handed female. Use it to take out Naraku. It can absorb miasma and purify it." Sesshomaru then coughed and spat out pale pink saliva. The wound was healing.

"I understand. Miroku, care to come with me?" she asked. Miroku stood tall and determined.

"I am with you Sango. Naraku is going down. And we will get Inuyasha back." Miroku then readied his weapons and waited for Sango.

"if that is your final answer, then I shall send one of my guards with you." Motioning for the man to come in, Sesshomaru gave the order for the male to stand next to Sango and Miroku.

"This is Saraku. He shall help with your search." Saraku bowed.

"I can help you find this Naraku. He killed one of my fellow guards and devoured him. The guards name was Kai. He should still have his scent." Saraku then waited for their comment.

"I see. Then Lord Sesshomaru, we'll go now. When return, Inuyasha will be with us." Sango then turned on her heel and left. Miroku and Saraku followed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you trust them?" asked Kanadi. The wound on Kouga that she was stitching was closed.

"…if Inuyasha can trust them, then so shall i." grunting to stand, the Lord Limped over to the healer.

"Kanadi, if I die from this wound, and I know it's a fatal injury, I want you to burn my body and spread my ashes in the garden. Under the cherry tree. Also, I want Inuyasha to be in complete control of the West. Kouga is to be second in command. Can you do that for me?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"My Lord, please don't talk like that…"

"Will you promise me?" the Dog asked. He coughed again. Bloody phlegm congealed in his palm. Kanadi gasped.

"I…yes. I promise." The red haired healer began to cry. Sapphire orbs shimmered at her Lord's Golden one.

Her Lord Sesshomaru was dying.

~~~~an~~~~

Don't kill me! But I think this story will be wrapped up in about three or four more chapters. What do you think. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey…don't kill me! I beg of you! Alrye, I promise it will get better from here on in. please don't kill me! I don't own any Inuyasha character such as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru Kouga etc… I do own Kanadi, Saraku and all other OC's.

In the nick of time

Sesshomaru smiled as Kanadi clung to him. The fiery healer wailed as she felt her Lord's life energy slipping away. She then felt lean powerful arms wrap around her slim shoulders.

"Kanadi, you have always been there for me. But now, you must be there for Inuyasha. She'll need you more than me." He coughed again, bringing up the bloody phlegm. Spitting the clot as regally as he can in a tissue, the Dog Lord then turned to the wounded wolf next to him.

"Kanadi, can you go and bring me a cup of bitter tea? I'll stay here, I cannot go anywhere else." He joked. The red haired healer let out a shaky laugh and stood to fetch her Lord's drink. She turned around to face her Lord.

"Sesshomaru, please don't die."

"No promises." Kanadi smiled. And then left.

Kouga groaned and fluttered open his eyes. He turned his head and gazed at the wisdom in the golden eyes of his soon to be Brother-In-Law.

"Lord…Sessh…Sesshomaru, I'm so…sorry." He rasped, his sapphire eyes shimmering with unshed tears and pain.

"You did all you could. Now we shall take over. Rest and be ready for revenge." The Lord then eased the Wolf Prince to rest with his aura. Kouga was soon asleep. Sighing, the injured Lord stood and wrapped his arms around his wounded side.

There was a knock at the entrance of the infirmary.

"Come in." in walked Byakuya.

"Sesshomaru, I wish to help you find Inuyasha-sama." The pale demon said. Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose.

"Really? You wish to help me find my sister?" he questioned. Byakuya nodded, dead serious.

"I am no longer Naraku's pawn and I hate what Naraku is doing. Let me help. I want you to be my mate, but also, I want to help you. Inuyasha is a sweetie. I want to help her. Is that too hard to believe?" he asked.

"yes." The Canine said, blunt and fierce. Byakuya frowned.

"I am serious. I want to help!" he cried.

"Prove it." Byakuya nodded and summoned out his eye. His eye then sprouted wings and flew away. Sesshomaru grimaced.

"That's…disgusting." The pale demon smirked, his empty socket staring at him. The hollow sight made Sesshomaru squirm, and winced as he jolted his wound.

"Want to know something gross? Naraku once stuck his tentacle in my socket to see what I was doing one time. I could actually feel the appendage wriggling inside me" He joked, but focused on what his eye was seeing.

"…ew."

**~~~~Naraku's new castle~~~~**

Inuyasha cried out as Naraku removed his cock from between her thighs. The dried blood flaked away to a new flow. She curled into a tight ball, guarding what was left of her womanhood. The spider smirked at the woman's pain.

"Inuyasha, I cannot wait what our child will look like." He purred as he wrapped his blood covered arms around the bitch, holding her close to his chest.

"Please…I agreed to bear you a child if you'll leave my love Kouga alone. You'll keep your end of the promise?" she whimpered. Naraku sighed.

"As much as I hate it, I will keep my word. At least I am getting something out of it." Forcing a kiss onto the female, the spider stood and left, still naked.

Inuyasha gasped as she crawled off the bed. The rough soreness between her legs caused her to stumble.

"Sesshomaru, Aniki, where are you?" she whimpered. The wounded female wrapped one of the bloody silk sheets around her nude body.

"Inuyasha, my how the mighty fall." Turning around the said female gasped as a feral Kagome stalked over to him. Her once pure aura now black with vile energy.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. She looked a bit happy to see another female. But her smile faltered as she took in Kagome's angry gaze.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked. Kagome sneered at the bloodied Hanyou.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You leave me high and dry for fucking Kouga and then run home to your 'so sweet' brother and have me banished from the Sengoku Judai." The dark miko then stepped over to her and placed both hands on Inuyasha's cheeks.

"You ugly Hanyou! You could have used the sacred jewel to become a man and live with me! But no! You have to go and fuck Kouga and forget all about me. You ugly, horrible and harlot of a bitch." Kagome then dug her nails into Inuyasha's cheek and raked them down, leaving bloody raised scores on the milky flesh of the Hanyou. Inuyasha cried out, her face bleeding.

"Why? I never meant to hurt you. You were hurting me with the beads. I just wanted you to be my good friend. But…you never gave me the chance. Kagome, I'm sorry for hurting you." The female whimpered. Kagome gasped at her explanation. The dark aura began to soften around her.

"You're…sorry? Why?" she asked.

"Because I deceived you of my gender. You see, when you changed my bandages, I used a simple illusion to disguise myself as a man. When I bathed with Miroku, I told him to go alone and I would bathe alone. Sometimes Shippo will come with. But I am so sorry for deceiving you Kagome." Inuyasha was now on the burst of tears. Kagome then blurred and glomped the bitch.

"Inuyasha! Forgive me. I was the one who summoned Naraku from the dead. I was the one who told him you were a girl. And I was the one who told him to go after you." Kagome cried. Inuyasha tensed, then calmed.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Inuyasha said with no emotion. She then wrapped the silk sheet tighter around herself.

"Inuyasha, Naraku forced me to be his servant. Well, I actually made myself his servant by…having sex with him." Inuyasha sat down on the bed. Kagome sat next to her.

"…Kagome. I just want to go back to Kouga. But, I think I may be pregnant." The canine female whispered. Kagome gasped.

"Well, well. I guess I got my wish." Both women turned around to face an aroused and feral Naraku. Kagome jumped to her feet. Inuyasha whimpered and curled into herself.

"Naraku, please don't hurt her. She is carrying your kid." Kagome then placed herself in front of the pregnant demoness. The spider snarled.

"Kagome, get out of my way."

"no. I brought you back to life."

"Get out of my way wench."

"NO!" Naraku then sped up and smacked Kagome aside, forcing her to crash into the stone wall with a sickening crack. Inuyasha gasped. The scent of the miko's blood drenched her sense of smell. The woman gagged.

"You monster!" she wailed. Naraku ran to Inuyasha and lifted up to the air by her throat. The bitch gasped.

"Call me something I don't know." He sneered. Inuyasha struggled out of the spider's hand. She fell to the ground. Naraku growled and pinned her to the bed, removing the sheet. Inuyasha paled. She knew what will follow.

"no…I refuse to…SUBMIT!" the female then lurched her body upward and threw Naraku off. The spider stood, confused.

"what the…" Inuyasha then stood erect. She then pierced her palm and dipped her claws in her blood.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" the drips of blood then turned to blades as Inuyasha flung the crimson droplets at the spider. The undead demon dodged nearly every one, but got skimmed on the arm and chest by a few. He snarled out his anger. Inuyasha took her chance. She grabbed Kagome's limp form and ran.

_~~~~time lapse~~~~_

Panting, Inuyasha collapsed under a pale _sakura_ tree. Kagome moaned as she struggled to wake up.

"Kagome." The female dog turned her attention to the weakened miko.

"Inuyasha, you're okay." She smiled.

"Yeah. Don't worry Kagome. I'll take you to a healer." Inuyasha then lifted the miko off the ground and began to walk. But Kagome then placed a hand on her good friend's lean bicep.

"No, don't."

"Why? You need help."

"Inuyasha…straight ahead, there is a village. It is a demon village. Run there as fast as you can. For some reason Naraku cannot enter it. Go. Leave me." Kagome then let out a choking cry. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her heart stilled. Kagome sighed and fell limp. The girl was dead.

"Kagome…NO!" Inuyasha cried out as warm water ran down in rivulets on her cheeks. Sobbing, the female placed the modern day girl's cooling body gently under the sakura. The pale petals floated down on the girl, giving her a pink cover.

"farewell." Standing, covering her breasts, Inuyasha ran ahead to the village. She did not stop until she was in the city boundaries.

Falling to the grass, Inuyasha wailed. She wailed and howled as the villagers gasped in shock around her. The female wailed as the village doctor picked her up and brought her to the infirmary. She did not stop until she fainted from fatigue.

_~~~~time lapse~~~~_

"Lady Inuyasha? Are you well? Lady Inuyasha?" a kind voice whispered. Inuyasha moaned and fluttered open her eyes. She met Sapphire eyes full of wisdom and age.

"I am Eli. I am demon from England. Tell me, are you Lady Inuyasha? The missing princess of the West?" Inuyasha nodded and motioned for water. Eli nodded and held a small dipper to her lips.

"My friend…in the forest…"

"We found her and cremated her body. Her ashes are in that urn." Eli then pointed to a small white urn next to a pair of black robes.

"Lady Inuyasha, I have come to inform you that a young raven named Rephaim is outside waiting for you. With him is a lovely woman with this enormous boomerang and a handsome monk. Do you know them?"

"Yes. They are my good friends. Are they okay?" she asked.

"From what I seen, they're fine. I think they were looking for you." Eli then shuffled a bundle of silks into her hands.

"Here, It's not first class, but it is the village's best." As he handed the clothes to the female, Eli stood, bowed and left. Inuyasha smiled at the male's kindness and began to dress. The clothing was odd. Instead of four pieces of silk, it was one long gown. To Inuyasha, it was some sort of night gown. But the texture of the silk was coarse, made for outdoors. The cloth also had a stiff belt of rougher cloth. Wrapping the blanket she had around her, Inuyasha gently called Eli into the room.

"Yes? Is there a problem with the clothes?"

"Umm…how do you wear this type of cloth?" she blushed.

"Well, it is quite simple. Just slip it over your head and place your arms through these sleeves. Then tie this belt around your waist to hold the under coat in place." Eli then eased the female into the dress and smiled as she fumbled with the belt.

"I forgot to mention that it has to be tied from the back. I'll help." Eli then turned the belt around and tied a simple neat bow at the base of her back.

"Thank you." Inuyasha gave Eli a polite bow and walked outside. She paled as she saw who waited for her.

"You poor dear." A blacked aura demoness smiled at her. The demoness was a servant of Naraku.

"Come, the Master waits." The demoness then tied Inuyasha's aura to hers and drag her away outside the village. Naraku stood outside the village. A wicked grin donned his face.

He then rushed up to the demoness' and slapped Inuyasha.

"You sly bitch. Think you could escape me." The spider snarled and dragged the female away to a near by cave. He then threw her into a cavern wall. Inuyasha smashed her face into the stone.

"You stupid bitch, you shall pay for your deceit." Naraku then grabbed Inuyasha and ripped apart her clothes to reveal her naked orifice. Stripping down to nothing, Naraku positioned himself at her womb entrance. He snarled and began to ease himself into the bitch.

"Back away from my lady." Snarled a heavy voice. Naraku turned around to face the owner.

"Rephaim!" cried Inuyasha. Naraku snarled low in his chest and readied himself for battle. The raven smirked and drew a dark blade made of tarnished silver.

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!" both Sango and Miroku ran to the naked woman. Miroku hesitated at first at Inuyasha's plump breasts. A quick smack to the skull made him forget his perverted mind.

"Miroku, Sango, why are you here?" the female whimpered. The slayer smiled.

"You are our friend. And friends stay together." Miroku nodded in agreement. Inuyasha smiled faintly.

"Thank you." Miroku grinned and shedded his outer robe. He then took the cloth and wrapped around his friend. The pale under coat made the monk seem fragile (_**that was random-an)**_.

"Come on. We are taking you home." Miroku then lifted the slim woman off the ground and carried her bridal style.

** ~~~~Battle field~~~~**

Rephaim snarled as Naraku sunk a tentacle into his bicep. The spider smirked.

"You really think that you can defeat me?" he mocked.

"I don't think I can. I know I can." The raven then summoned up a good deal of his demonic aura and threw it at the spider. Naraku was thrown off his feet. An agonizing burn began to spread threw his body.

"What the hell?" he growled, the burning feverishly spreading. Rephaim smirked.

"This is my special ability: burning desire. If you have even the faintest amount of lust, it will eat away at your aura until it begins to eat away at your flesh." Naraku then screamed. The aura was then attacking his flesh.

"YOU WILL PAY RAVEN! INUYASHA WILL BE MINE! AHHHHHH!" the spider then began to dissolve. First went his groin, then his limbs, then his chest and finally, his heart. The screams slowly died away as the attack devoured his throat. Soon there was nothing but a mushy pile of pureed demon.

_"Now try to attack my princess. good riddance."_ He thought. Rephaim then turned on his heel and walked towards the waiting trio. It was Inuyasha who spoke first.

"Is he gone? Truly and forever gone? There is no way he could be revived?" she questioned.

"I made sure that every last cell of his crow fodder body is gone." Inuyasha smiled, then began to cry.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?" asked Sango. Miroku clutched the female tighter to him, shielding her from danger. Rephaim stiffened at her tears.

"I will tell you once I get home. I'll tell you everything." She sobbed. Noticing that they won't get any more out of the bitch, the three saviors then headed West.

** ~~~~Western Castle~~~~**

Sesshomaru sat up straight as he watched (with a queasy stomach) Byakuya's eye sink back into his socket.

"Rephaim returns…he has Inuyasha with him." The pale demon droned. At that tidbit of information, Sesshomaru stood, ignoring Kanadi's protests, and ran towards the arriving quartet. He gasped as he took in his sister's appearance.

The female was thin, dangerously so. She also was covered in dark bruises all over her body. But what shocked him the most was the blood steadily flowing from her womb's entrance. He was between snarling and weeping at his sister's pain.

"Inuyasha, how…are you…?" he stuttered. Inuyasha wriggled to look at her older brother. She smiled as she saw him.

"Aniki, I'm home." That did it. Sesshomaru charged forward and snatched the princess out from Miroku's arms. The tender action made Inuyasha cry.

"Aniki! I was so scared!" she wailed as she clung to her brother. Sesshomaru began to growl softly, comforting the bitch.

"You're home Inuyasha. You're home." The Lord then carried his weary sister into the infirmary. He settled her next to her mate to be: Kouga, who began to stir.

"Inu…Inuyasha? Is that you?" moaned Kouga. Inuyasha smiled and leaned over to kiss the wolf.

"Yes. I'm home." The wolf smiled and kissed the canine back. Soon the two of them fell asleep. All was well…for the time being.

** ~~~~an~~~~**

And that is chapter 11. Anything you like? Anything you hate? Review please and I may answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! I have returned. Now, so far Inuyasha has returned home, Sesshomaru is still dying, and Inu is pregnant. So... I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga or anyone else. I do own Kanadi, Byakko and all the other OC's.

Preparations

Kouga slipped on his wedding kimono as one of the maids tried taming his hair.

"Ah! That hurts you know!" The wolf whined. The maid smiled. And tugged his hair again. Kouga snarled and shook off the woman. It has been a month since Inuyasha's abduction. The female was in her quarters getting ready for their wedding tonight. Kouga stood in front of a full length mirror, preparing for the big night: Inuyasha and he were finally mating each other.

"Lord Kouga, why must you fight me? I only try to help." The woman whined. Kouga sighed and allowed the female to return to her work.

"To tell you the truth, I'm a bit nervous about the wedding." Muttered the wolf.

"So am I. you are marrying my sister." Sesshomaru smirked as he glanced over his future brother-in-law's attire.

Kouga wore a black kimono, the color of night, with soft silver threads in a spider web pattern on his arms, chest and crotch. His hair was pulled back in a traditional top knot and had strands of silver tinsel woven into the tresses. Someone whistled at his looks.

"Well, well. Now I'm jealous of Inuyasha. She got a good looking, honest man to have as her husband." Sango purred flirtatiously. Kouga smiled. Miroku, who stood next to the slayer, pouted. Sango smirked at the monk's face. It was all pouty and cute.

_"He looks like a puppy dog."_ She thought _**(random I know-an)**_.

"Oh, Sango. If you want a man, I'm right here for you." He flirted.

"You are a cheat and a lecher."

"Ow Sango. That hurt." He teased, placing his hands over his heart as if he got shot. Sesshomaru chuckled at the duo. Kouga sighed and tied his _obi_ in a neat square knot. He was now fully dressed and ready.

"Come on. She is waiting." Sesshomaru then kneeled in front of the male and then led him to the Ceremony Hall. It was time.

** ~~~~Ceremony Hall~~~~**

Inuyasha shivered as she kept her head down and hands folded in front of her. She was dressed in pale white cloth with gold threads in a vein like pattern on her breasts, arms and belly, which was swollen with pup. Her hair was plaited and had gold tinsel woven through the strands. Gold kohl lined her eyelids. The female smiled under her pale veil.

"Inuyasha, we're ready." Kanadi then placed Inuyasha behind the doors. A faint sound of harps and flute began to play. Taking in a deep breath, she kept her head bowed and opened the door. Gasps were heard as she walked up the aisle. A firm hand placed itself on her arm. Without looking up, she knew it was Kouga.

"Oh my!"

"What a lovely pair."

"Lady Inuyasha is truly divine."

"Lord Kouga is not bad himself."

"Lord Togari must be smiling down the heavens."

"And the Late Princess Izaiyoi must be pleased as well." Murmurs whispered as the pair walked up to the marriage alter. Smiling at the words, Inuyasha then lifted her head and walked with confidence.

Sesshomaru smiled as Inuyasha began to lift her head.

"She is ready to take over." Coughing slightly, the Dog Lord spit out a small droplet of blood. He hid the droplet in a crushed red covered napkin. He knew he did not enough time.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin piped. The Demon looked down to his adopted daughter, her chocolate brown eyes waiting for his reply.

"What do you mean 'she is ready to take over'?" Sesshomaru sighed. He had to tell her.

"Inuyasha is going to become the ruler of the West soon."

"Why? What's wrong? Are you leaving or retiring?"

"…I am dying." Rin gasped and began to shed tears.

"Don't cry. This is Inuyasha's big day. Don't weep." Wiping away Rin's tears, Sesshomaru smiled and turned back to his sister, who was now reciting her eternal binding vows. The female looked calm and collected. Her mate did not. Instead, Kouga looked like he was ready to faint or run.

"They truly are sapphire and gold. Both opposites of one another."

** ~~~~later that evening~~~~**

Inuyasha whimpered as her new mate nuzzled her slender neck. The tinsel woven into their hair was strewn all around the room. The silks were in a heap next to the door. Inuyasha's swollen belly being wrapped with Kouga's strong arms. The wolf felt a slight flutter under the skin. He smiled.

"What are going to do when the pup is born? Its sire is Naraku you know." He asked.

"I don't know. I actually first thought of killing him, but then I felt my baby's heartbeat and could not. I guess I'll keep the child. It has not done anything. And the sire is dead, so he or she will be safe." Inuyasha then grunted as the pup gave a sharp kick.

"Felt that one." Kouga chuckled. The pregnant female winced, eyes tightly closed.

"…Inuyasha? Are you alright?" the Alpha Male asked. The female shook her head. She let out a gasp as pressure built up in her loins. Inuyasha let out a cry as the pressure grew stronger and then sighed in relief as the pressure subsided. A warm clear fluid pooled underneath her body.

"Kouga…I think my water broke. Oh god, I went into labor!"

** ~~~~infirmary~~~~**

Inuyasha has been in Labor for about 9 hours. The pup was yet to be born. The female let out a scream as another contraction rippled through her belly. Kouga whined.

"Kanadi, what can I do? What must I do to save Inuyasha!" he cried. Kanadi smacked him across the head to calm him.

"Calm down Kouga! You are transferring your emotions to your mate and she does not need any more turmoil than she already has." The healer hissed. Kouga nodded.

"Now, I could possibly help Inuyasha, but I first need to figure out what is wrong with the pup." The healer then placed her hands onto Inuyasha's swollen belly and chanted a short spell.

"_Havanashira, shira aeluya_." The skin beneath her hands began to glow a soft blue. She frowned and began to chant again.

"_Havanashira, shira aeluya_… that's not good."

"What is wrong?"

"Is my baby okay?" Inuyasha tried to sit up to see what her good friend was doing to her. Kanadi saddened at Inuyasha's weary, yet determined face.

"Your baby is fine…but you are not. Inuyasha, if you give birth to this child, it'll take your life." She whispered. Inuyasha paled.

"I refuse to allow it." Sesshomaru stepped into the room, fierce with the love for his sister. He was carrying a bundle of dark clothing.

"Aniki,"

"Imouto, I won't allow you to die and never see your pup." Settling down next to the weary woman, Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards Kanadi.

"Kanadi, I know what to do. We must cast the _permaneo Carmen_." Inuyasha gasped.

"NO! Aniki no! Not that, I'm not worth it!"

"No…my Lord please, there must be another way." Cried the healer. Kouga cocked his head in curiosity.

"What is the _permaneo Carmen_? And why is it so terrifying? What does it do?" he asked. Sesshomaru smiled sadly. Inuyasha was weeping heavily.

"the _permaneo Carmen_ is a spell which can save a person's life just minutes before they die, but it has a price: the caster gives up his or hers life force." Kanadi was now sobbing as she finished her short explanation. Kouga gasped. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm already dying. There is hereditary illness from my mother's side. The first born child is born with potent venom in their blood. At a certain age, the venom begins to dissolve the person's flesh slowly from the inside out. My venom started dissolving me two months ago, after my fight with Naraku. Usually, once the venom attacks, the person dies within three days. But I have been releasing the venom in the form of my poison claw, so I lived a bit longer. But now, my time is nearly up. If I am going to die, I'd rather die saving my family." Sesshomaru then stood and began to gather certain types of herbs and started to crush them into a fine paste. When he was certain that the paste was decent, he gathered his bundle of clothes and stood behind a curtain. He began to undress.

When he emerged, Sesshomaru was dressed in a dark blue kimono with the faint gold symbol of death over his heart. Taking the paste, the Dog Lord painted on his face.

Below his eyes, he painted a small spark mark under each eye. Inside his moon, he painted the symbol for sister. Taking a different bowl of herb paste, Sesshomaru painted the symbol of his name in the center of Inuyasha's swollen belly. He then placed a white cloth with the symbol of life in the center, on Inuyasha's belly. Inuyasha began to cry.

"Please, Aniki, I beg you to find a different way! Don't die because of me. I'm only a half breed." She wailed. Kouga curled around his mate to soothe her.

"Inuyasha, Imouto. You are the Lord Togari's only daughter and the first born child of Princess Izaiyoi, Daughter of the Emperor. I am only the second Born Son of Lord Togari, and only son of Kalinka, a rare white common dog demon. Your blood is very rare, mine is not. Inuyasha you will live." Sesshomaru then drew out a small sacrificial blade and nicked his palm. A thin line of dark blood seeped up onto the surface. Sesshomaru then gently pricked his sister's belly and had to squeeze out a droplet of the scarlet liquid.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Inuyasha, I shall call your allies. You have the preparations ready. The true ritual does not start until there is a witness." Kanadi then stood and went to gather Sango, Miroku, Rephaim and anyone else close to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru began to cough violently. Thick blood bursts up from his throat and spilled into a napkin. The scent of venom was thick in the blood, turning it a blackish color. Inuyasha grasped her brother's hand. Kouga whimpered and wrapped his arms around his plump mate. Fidgeting, the wolf then stood and went to get a cup of cool water.

"Here Drink up." He said as he handed a cup to both siblings.

"Thank you."

"thanks." Sesshomaru then sipped the water slowly as Inuyasha downed the glass. Kouga saddened as he watches his mate cling to her brother as close as her fat belly would allow. Inuyasha winced again and cried out.

"Aniki! Kouga! My baby! It's coming, oh god it hurts!" she screamed. Kouga stood rigid. Sesshomaru sat tall.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!"

"Lady Inuyasha!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! A group of people came charging through into the room. Kanadi shoved them out of the way and sat next to Inuyasha. she readied herself at Inuyasha's entrance.

"It's time."

** ~~~~an~~~~**

And that is chapter 12! Oh, I think I'll finish this story in the next two chapters. Reviews please.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! And now here is the dreaded chapter 13. Here we go, and remember: I have no claim over Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku or Kouga. I do own Kanadi and other OC's. Now, on with the show!

Farewell, my Lord Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru kneeled next to his sister's plump belly as the labor pains grew with agony. Letting out a shrill scream, Inuyasha whimpered as she watched her Aniki bowed his head to her swollen belly. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and held up the sharp silver knife and nicked his forefinger and thumb, flicking the droplets onto the pregnant woman's belly. Kanadi began to ready a tub of steamy hot water to clean to so to be born pup and its mother. Kouga and Miroku sat outside of the room. Any men not related of exchanged blood with either sibling are forced to wait outside. Sango sat next to Kanadi, holding clean cloth and sharpened knives. She patted Inuyasha's head as she placed the cloth next to her side.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Everything will turn out for the best." Inuyasha glared with heated venom at the slayer.

"So says you! Your brother is now alive and well. Mine is going to die in a few short minutes," Inuyasha turned her brother as he prepared his final moments. "Aniki, Please, don't do this. Let me die, but save my baby. Please!" she cried.

"Imouto, no child has to live without his mother. I am already dying. I won't be around to raise the child. You must live. And carry on our family legacy." Sesshomaru argued as he watched his sister try a failing attempt to push the white cloth off of her belly. Sesshomaru smiled sadly and began to perform the _permaneo Carmen__._

**~~~~the ritual~~~~**

Sesshomaru started a low humming growl deep in his throat. A soothing purr then trickled out of his throat. The sound rose up to a slender sound of a keening howl. Inuyasha rose to match the silver tone. Hot tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

Outside of the room, Kouga let out a deeper tone, an octave lower than the dogs. Faint around the castle, several pitches of howls echoed the dogs. Kanadi began to cry. The entire castle knew what their good Lord was going to do. Saraku, who stood guard, tilted back his head and wailed. Several cries, wails, yowls and shrieks vocalized with him. He was feline. This was the best he could do. Sesshomaru whispered in a low voice as he chanted the final vow.

"With blood, I resign my heart, my soul, my spirit, to the life who needs it the most. With the flesh, I resign my being to give the powers I possess to the one who needs it. With my _yokai-ki_, I resign my powers to my heiress. Let them live long and healthy. Now, one last time, I'll sing the last song. The _permaneo_ _Carmen_." Sesshomaru the harmonized his deep, throaty howls. The sound then swelled into a heart breaking sound. Only those with canine qualities can understand the mournful words:

_{I shall leave this land, and pass it on._

_I shall watch my loves and family grow._

_Let my blood flow to protect my home,_

_Let my soul fly free as I pass._

_This is the final song._

_So let me sing.}_

Inuyasha cried as she felt her brother's powerful aura flow into her own. Their powers intertwining. She whimpered as she watched her brother scarlet blood trickle out from the corner of his mouth. Sesshomaru smiled blood staining his alabaster skin. Tears of Blood.

"Inuyasha, now. Summon the final phrase." Sesshomaru coughed. Inuyasha gasped in pain as she felt the arriving pup shifting lower in her abdomen.

_{I shall receive the sacrifice,_

_I shall proceed with your power,_

_Grow strong with your blood._

_The permaneo Carmen has been sung._

_Farewell, Lord Sesshomaru}_

Inuyasha then weakly sat up and licked the blood off of her brother's cheeks. Sesshomaru smiled as more scarlet tears fell. He then shuddered as if in pain. The Lord let out a mew. Suddenly he threw back his head and a golden sphere of light escaped from his throat. Sesshomaru then glowed a white gold.

_"Inuyasha, Live a Long life. Live long and well… with Koinu."_ Smiling, the fallen Lord fell gracefully to the side, his soul shimmering above the female and melted away.

"Farewell…My Dear brother." Inuyasha then tilted back her head and began to howl. The sound tore at the hearts of everyone who heard. The males outside the room Bellowed with angst. The castle was wailing its pain. Their Lord has finally ended his pain.

** ~~~~Inuyasha~~~~**

Inuyasha felt hot tears creep into her eyes.

"There is no shame to crying…especially since my brother is dead beside me." She whispered, glancing mournfully at Sesshomaru's peaceful body. Whimpering, she removed her blanket and draped over her deceased brother.

A terrible pain ripped through the female dog. She screamed. Kanadi was quick to reach Inuyasha's side.

"Time for the pup to be born." Motioning for the bitch to open her legs, both Kanadi and Sango got Inuyasha positioned for the birth.

"Sango, call in Rephaim. He's the only one who Inuyasha won't attack in pain."

"Why not Kouga?" the slayer asked.

"Kouga's not the father. And Rephaim's energy is very similar to Naraku's. Just because Inuyasha was raped by the wretch, she still needs the sire's energy to make sure the pup lives after separating from its mother's body. Rephaim is born of a rape, but he still has the right type of energy to make sure the pup survives." Kanadi then placed a sheet over Sesshomaru's body and another over Inuyasha's belly. Said female cried out.

"KANADI! PLEASE!" Inuyasha screamed. She then threw her head back and shrieked as painful contractions rippled over her belly. She pushed herself back against a lean and hard chest.

"Lady Inuyasha, I'm here. Now, relax. The baby is almost here." Rephaim Then began to leak out his energy over Inuyasha and concentrated it over the place where the pup was.

"Inuyasha, when I say so, push with all your might." Sango gently ordered. Inuyasha gasped in pain and nodded, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. Kanadi then placed two fingers at the bitch's opening. She nodded at Sango.

"Okay Inuyasha, its time to push." Inuyasha then screamed as she tried to push out her child. Stopping, she panted as she felt the pup closer to exiting.

"again." The slayer ordered. Inuyasha complied. Something ripped as she screamed.

"I can see the head my Lady. Has a full head of silver hair." Kanadi whispered, gazing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and panted.

"Wa….water, please." She whined. Sango nodded and got up to place a ladle of water at the bitch's lips. The tired female sipped the cool liquid.

"Inuyasha, you're almost done. One more should do it." The red haired healer then readied a fluffy towel. Inuyasha panted and released one final scream as she pushed the pup out of body.

A whimpering cry echoed through the room, Kanadi held the pup as she rinsed off its' mother's blood. The pup howled.

"you have a son. Congrats." Sango smiled at the squirming baby boy.

"Give me my child." The Lady ordered. Wrapping the newborn in a clean blanket, the faithful healer placed the pup in it's mother's arms. Inuyasha smiled as she watched the pup open pale grey gold eyes. It whimpered.

"His name…his name…" she whispered.

"Now Lady Inuyasha. Tradition says that only the sire shall name the pup, but sense its 'Dear Father' is rotting in the ground, I suggest wait until it's a week old. Traditionally, it shall be old enough to become an heir by then."

"…right. I'm so tired…" motioning for Rephaim to ease her down, Inuyasha rolled to her side and placed her newborn at her swollen nipple. The pup latched on and began to suckle. Smiling once more, she fell asleep.

** ~~~~in the Hallway~~~~**

Byakuya kept his head bowed. Warm tears slid down his cheeks. Kouga sat next to the pale male. He placed on strong arm around his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru…is dead. Why did he die for a child sired from rape?" cried Byakuya. The Wolf Prince shook his head.

"Sesshomaru told me that Inuyasha, no matter what, will always love her baby. Just because the pup is born of rape, Inuyasha does not care. It didn't ask to be born, but it is." Kouga then released a faint musk over the male.

"What are you doing?" asked the other male.

"Claiming you as a pack member. My scent shall blend with yours and make you a member as my pack." Byakuya nodded and allowed the Wolf's musk to waft over his skin. The heavy smell of pine and fur settled on his faint scent of magnolia.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The door opened. Both men turned to meet Rephaim. The Raven gazed down at the two.

"…Lady Inuyasha has given birth to a healthy son. I suggest you two…SHUT THE FUCK UP!" both Kouga and Byakuya jumped at the Raven's raised voice.

"Rephaim…how is she?" asked the Wolf. The Raven Guard glared at the wolf.

"she is tired and needs rest. We'll be allowed to see her in the morning. As of now, I have to go get one of the Elders."

"why?" asked Byakuya.

"…Lord Sesshomaru has died. We need an Elder to prepare his body for the funeral. And I need to contact his Dame." Rephaim then shoved the two out of his way and walked on.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" cried Byakuya. Kouga did nothing to soothe him. He needed to cry.

** ~~~~Shippo and Rin~~~~**

Rin wailed as Saraku told her the news. Shippo gaped as he heard. Saraku kept his eyes low as he finished delivering the heartbreaking news. He hated being messenger.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried. Shippo wailed as well and wrapped his arms around the human girl. Rin turned and held onto Shippo like he was her lifeline. Saraku, who was in charge of the children for now, bent down to gather the children.

"Lord Sesshomaru has died, but Lady Inuyasha had her baby." Shippo sniffled at the new news.

"She did?" Rin whimpered against the kit.

"yes. She had a healthy baby boy. Or so Rephaim tells me." Saraku then stood, the two kids in his arms, and walked towards the infirmary.

"Lady Inuyasha is very weak at the moment and cannot have any visitors right now. But Lord Kouga waits outside of the infirmary. I am going to let you two stay near him. He is also sad the Lord Sesshomaru passed on." The blonde feline continued his walk. Shippo turned to face Rin.

"Rin, I think Sesshomaru is now happy."

"Why Is he happy? He is dead." She asked.

"I think he is happy because he helped Inuyasha. Saraku said that Inuyasha was going to die when she gives birth, but Sesshomaru did not want his sister to die. So he saved her. Sesshomaru is a Great Demon. You know that." Rin wiped away the remnants of her tears.

"I guess so. Lord Sesshomaru is the best Lord there will ever be. No one else can compare." Calming down a bit, the two kids curled into the guards arms. Saraku smiled.

"I wish I had kids."

** ~~~~Miroku~~~~**

"Sango, how is she?" asked the monk. Sango sighed.

"I can't say. She just had her brother died for her baby. She is weak from childbirth and family loss. Kohaku is alive and he has not died in front of me when I'm in labor. Inuyasha is in need of rest. We better let her be." Miroku bowed his head. He uttered a faint prayer for his deceased friend.

"Miroku, one of the Elders is here to see you." Rephaim stood behind him as an aged Male Canine. The Elder had knee length grey hair and coal black eyes, filmed over in one.

"Has Lord Sesshomaru finally passed on from his family illness?" the Elder asked. Miroku blinked.

"He did die…but he casted something called the _'permaneo Carmen'_. He was sick?" the Elder looked startled.

"Lord Sesshomaru has an illness that poisons him inside and out. The venom in his blood forces his body to break down. He should have been dead two months ago. He died of the _permaneo Carmen_?" Miroku watched as the Elder tried to force himself into the infirmary. He was forced back by a barrier.

"Monk! Take down this barrier!" the Elder demanded. Miroku gaped.

"I did not place the barrier."

"Then who the hell did?"

"_I did_." A shimmering form, dressed in black, appeared in front of the two. The form solidified. Both Miroku and the Elder gaped.

"Lord Sesshomaru." They said. The figure grinned.

"Not quite. I am dead, but I must protect my sister and nephew. this is the last of my power, and i am using it for my sister to regain her loss strength. when she is recovered enough, then the barrier will fall." The apparation of Sesshomaru then lifted his hand and strengthened his barrier.

"If you hurt her, I'll return to finish you off. Until then…farewell." Sesshomaru then faded and the barrier remained. Both the Elder and Miroku glanced at each other, and turned on their heels to leave.

"That was weird."

** ~~~~Inuyasha~~~~**

Stirring awake, Inuyasha turned over to sit up, but stopped as she heard a weak whine coming from her side. She peered down.

"Hello, little one." The fatigued female picked up the babe. The pup whimpered. On closer inspection, Inuyasha noticed the pup had the silvery hair that was their family trademark. The pup also had the crescent moon on his brow. Inuyasha eyes misted up. Her child also had faint purple stripes on his hips, wrists and cheeks. Inuyasha clutched the baby close.

"I cannot wait two weeks to name you." The pup whimpered and rose to a soft cry. Inuyasha also cried. She held her baby close and glanced at the still form of her brother, who was being prepared for his funeral. The pup nuzzled it mother.

"Welcome back to the world…Sesshomaru." The pup whined.

** ~~~~an~~~~**

And that is chapter 13. Shorter than what I usually write, but hey, at least it's an update. Anyway, I think I'll finish it off in the next chapter. (Alrye…DON'T KILL ME!)


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to the final chapter of "Sapphire and Gold"! Thank you all for staying with me as I worked on this fanfic! I don't own Inuyasha, Kouga or any other of Rumiko's Characters. I do own pup Sesshomaru, Kanadi, and all other OC's.

Epilogue

_(Four years later)_

Inuyasha smiled as her four year old pup tried to tackle Kouga. The wolf Prince, now Minor Lord of the West, laughed as the white haired pup nipped and pawed at his tail. The female demon chuckled.

"Kouga, be careful with him! I don't want him hurt." She chided, running slender hands over a pup swelled belly. The tiny child yipped and escaped a bear hug from the wolf, running to his pregnant mother.

"Mommy, is my baby sister hurting you?" he asked amber eyes wide and pure. Kouga grinned as he walked over to his mate and pup.

"Everything is fine Sesshomaru. Your sibling is just fussy; she wants to come meet us but is too little to leave my belly." Inuyasha answered. The pup, Sesshomaru, yipped and buried his keen puppy nose into his mother's belly. The curious pup took in the newborn's weak scent. Giggling at the faint smell of pup, Sesshomaru turned his head and listened to his sibling tiny heartbeat. He gasped.

_**"THUMP-thump thump-THUMP…THUMP-thump thump- THUMP."**_

"Mommy, is that your heartbeat?" the pup asked. Kouga nibbled on his mate's fuzzy ears. Inuyasha smiled and struggled to pick up her son.

"Here, let me." Kouga bent over and scooped up the boy and placed him in his dame's arms. The wolf then led his mate to a stone bench and ushered her to sit.

Getting comfortable, the Lady of the West placed the young pup to her breast. Sesshomaru yipped and nuzzled her plump cookies. He then pressed his ear to his mother heart.

"Now, Sesshomaru. The heartbeat you heard was both mine and your siblings. When mine beats once, the pup's beat twice. Understand?" Sesshomaru paused and gave it thought.

"…nope!" Kouga and Inuyasha rolled their eyes. Sesshomaru blinked and flashed a toothy smile, full of innocence and love for his dame.

Wriggling from his mother, pup Sesshomaru yipped and began to chase several irritated crickets. At the scene, Inuyasha smiled and snuggled close to her mate.

"Kouga, I am still wondering why you are so nice to Sesshomaru. I mean, you know how he was conceived and who is blood father is. Are you sure you don't mind him being your son?" Kouga growled.

"I told you many times, I love Sesshomaru as if he were my own! And as he was conceived, he did not ask to be born, or asked for a murderous rapist for a father! Sesshomaru is nothing like him and I shall raise him to be strong!" the Wolf Lord then snorted and glanced at the said pup. The young boy was frolicking around, chasing something in front of him. A lazy fat cricket easily hopping out of reach. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed small circles into her belly. Faint flutters berated against her fingers. She closed her eyes.

"I know, but still. Most males whose mates were raped usually shun the pup or try to kill it. You do neither, so why?" she asked. The blue eyes wolf shrugged.

"Because he is innocent of any harm. He's just a baby, only living in the present. Not the past or the future." The Lord then leaned into his mate and kissed the pregnant bitch gently on the lips. Inuyasha mewed, allowing more access to him from her. Kouga growled and eased one finger into the kimono and tracing her womanly petals. Inuyasha moaned and ran a skilled hand over the noticeable swell in Kouga's kilt. Both adults growled and positioned each other ready.

"Mommy? Papa? What are you doing?" the small voice that questioned their actions drew both adults out of their lust and back into reality. Inuyasha launched Kouga away and turned her full attention onto her child. A fat insect between his claws.

"Oh, nothing. Just adult stuff… it's getting late, let's get ready for supper, and then get ready for bed." Sesshomaru mewed and yipped at his mother's requests. Kouga groaned as his neglected erection strained for contact.

"Damn it Inuyasha! You did it again!" irate, the wolf then leaped into a nearby pond full of chilly water. Inside, Inuyasha giggled deviously.

** ~~~~Dining Hall~~~~**

"Lord Kouga, some advisors from the North wish to have an audience with you. I told them it depends where his mate stands, for she is the true leader." A scribe whimpered. Kouga sighed and glanced at Inuyasha. The Lady of the West was glowing softly. She was dressed in scarlet silk, with deep blue petals decorating the sleeve, over her chest and belly. A gold obi was wrapped neatly around her waist, as well as it could fit. Sesshomaru was dressed in a powdery blue with black feathers and birds on his sides and sleeves. The pup was tugging on a loose thread near the center of his chest. Kouga sighed again. He glanced at his mate for reassurance. Inuyasha smiled.

"Go on. We'll be fine. It's just an audience and then you can come back and eat." Inuyasha then shooed the male away and ushered her son to his seat to eat. Kouga whined and watched his heavy mate stroll over to her seat. Inuyasha waved her mate to his meeting. Kouga sighed and followed the trembling scribe to the waiting audience.

As the wolf walked away, Inuyasha sighed and rubbed her belly.

"Mommy?" asked the tiny pup at her side. Putting on a smile, she bent down and kissed the boys moon. He yipped and wriggled with delight.

"Everything is fine. We may have company later tonight, but maybe not."

"Your tummy hurting?"

"…well, yes. But don't worry. Momma is strong. Now, let's eat."

** ~~~~audience~~~~**

Kouga snarled as he listened to the advisors from the North. Each one, there were four, whined about lack of treaties and the new Leader of the Western Lands. The topic they were on now: allowing the pup Sesshomaru as the Prince of the West.

"….Lord Kouga, please. We beg of you to not allow Lady Inuyasha's bastard pup to be the heir. It's barbaric!"

"The child produced from rape should not rule!"

"No child whelped from a half breed would even been strong enough to control the West!"

"No child of the Demon Naraku should even be alive! Lord Kouga, please! Get rid of the whelp and his dame and find a pure demon wife!" finally, Kouga slammed his fists to the table. The advisors jumped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! My mate has everything under her care and as I recall, you wanted an audience over some trading rights….not Western rulings. Besides, I'm not the Leader of the West. Therefore I have no right questioning who gets it when I pass. Inuyasha, the Late Lord Sesshomaru's younger sister is the Ruler. If you have any qualms over her heir, please bring it up with her." The wolf growled. Several gulps were heard.

"Sorry my Lord. We overstepped our boundaries."

"We won't do it again." Few of the advisors whimpered.

"Make damn sure you don't. Otherwise, the North will be nothing but wasteland." Snarled Kouga. The room was silent.

"Now, let's get this crap out of the way."

** ~~~~back at the dining room~~~~**

Inuyasha grimaced as she rubbed her unsettling belly. Sesshomaru, with a few grains of wild rice in his hair, cocked his head at his dame.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" he asked, nuzzling her arm.

"I'm fine. Just expecting a stranger to show up soon." She grunted as a sharp pain coursed through her mid-section. She growled low in her chest.

Kouga waltzed in, eager to join his love.

"Inuyasha! I'm back! The meeting was bogus so I cut it short." He stopped as he watch Inuyasha wince in pain.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine for the moment. Come, sit down and eat." Leery of the farce of comfort from his mate, Kouga sat. He picked up his utensils and began to nibble on some rice and steamed fish. Inuyasha smiled and ate in miniature bites.

When Sesshomaru began to fall asleep at his chair, Kouga picked up the pup and hurried him to the nursery room. Tucking in the puppy, Kouga nuzzled him and took in his scent.

"Papa?" the pup whimpered.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru nibbled on a strand on his hair. He peered into his guardians eyes.

"…mommy was holding her belly a lot. I think my sibling is upset. Is she hurting mommy?" he asked. Kouga's eyes widened.

"…no. go to bed now." Reassuring the boy, Kouga eased him to sleep and bolted away to find his mate.

** ~~~~Inuyasha~~~~**

Whimpering, Inuyasha rubbed her belly to soothe the pup inside. Pressures build to severe pain. She cried out.

"Inuyasha!" bursting into the room, Kouga stumbled as he watched Inuyasha whimper.

"Kouga, love. Its time. The baby is coming." Shaking out of his stupor, Kouga scooped up the female and hurried to the infirmary.

"No! Kouga, there's no time. And Kanadi is at the villa, a wolf is having her first litter. She won't be back until tomorrow. Take me to my room and go. I'll be fine." Hesitant, the wolf placed his mate onto the large bed.

"Leave. Please Kouga, go, and make sure Sesshomaru is okay."

"…fine." Like a beaten dog, the wolf left. Inuyasha smiled.

Removing the bottoms of her _yukata_, Inuyasha stood and shredded the blankets, the pillows, and several of the mattresses. She then shuffled the ruins into a comfy nest. Nodding at her work, the labored canine then rested in the center of the nest. Closing her eyes, Inuyasha took a light nap.

After 20 minutes of rest, the Lady of the West shot up and groaned. Pressure build up at her junction. She panted and turned onto her hands and knees. Spreading her legs, the female began to push. The pressure built and strained as it tore at her cervix and out of her uterus. She screamed.

**~~~~two hours later~~~~**

Piercing cries echoed out of the destroyed room. Kouga fretted as the whimpering sounds continued. As he fretted over his mate in the other room, he jumped as a pale hand tapped his shoulder. The edgy wolf spun around and readied to strike whoever touched him.

"Easy Kouga. It's just me." Byakuya soothed the soon to be father. Kouga calmed a bit. The pale demon smiled and handed the wolf a cup of warmed sake.

"Thanks…sorry. I'm just worried about Inuyasha."

"Well, I don't blame you. Hell, if pup Sesshomaru was born naturally, I believe Inuyasha would have run away to give birth somewhere safe." Byakuya smiled and sipped the alcohol.

"True, but this is my cub. I just want to be by her side."

"I know that. However, this is a battle just for her—'' the door burst open as Kanadi rushed into the birthing room. The soft shuffling sounds made the two males pause to listen. Soon after, Kanadi slid out of the room and sighed.

"Well? How is my mate? Is she well?" pestered the wolf. The red haired healer huffed.

"She is refusing my help, but from what I witnessed, Inuyasha seems fine on her own. Just wait." Huffing again, she walked over to the furthest wall and dozed off. Kouga and Byakuya sighed and glanced at the room Inuyasha was in.

** ~~~~the next dawn~~~~**

"That's it! I'm going in!" Snarling mad and worried over his mate, the Wolf Prince took in a breath and kicked the door down which was blocking him from his Inuyasha. The scent of blood made him stagger.

"Inuyasha!" he cried.

"Shh!" a soft, yet sharp sound made the wolf turn and face the wall furthest from the door. In the center of shredded pillows and mattresses, on top of stained blankets, was Inuyasha, weary looking and happy, curled around something very small and very much alive.

"Kouga, come here and meet your newborn baby daughter." Shifting slightly, the tired female waited for her mate to settle next to her.

"Our daughter…?" he gently began to pick up the teeny, frail cub. Almost instantly, Kouga began to feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Inuyasha smiled and moved to place her head on the sapphire eyed wolf's lap.

The cub was in her canine form. Kouga expected that. Wolf cubs were always born in their true form, even if they are not full wolf. Her downy fur was a spotty black. White freckles sprinkled her nose and rump. Her belly was a soft cream color and had black dots forming a heart…right above her heart. Plaintive whimpers started as the cubs felt its mother not around her. Kouga chuckled at the antics. What really caught his attention were the cub's eyes. The big, soft eyes staring at him were a deep, bright amber color. Her eyes blinked up at him, the whimpers calming. Also, her rich eyes were rimmed by midnight blue and pale robin blue around the iris. The large colorful eyes were neatly framed by thick, long lashes which casted shadows on her fluffly cheeks.

"Inuyasha, she's so beautiful. You did a very fine job on making her." The newly father choked. Inuyasha sighed and smiled.

"Well, you helped." She joked. Kouga chuckled.

"MOMMY!" running through the hole which Kouga made, Sesshomaru came in wailing. He ran straight to his dame and slowed as he caught his new sister's fresh scent.

"Sesshomaru, come greet your new baby sister." Now on his knees, the white haired pup crawled over to his family and sniffed his sibling. The cubs whined and tried to struggle out of her sire's arms. A soft, yet firm growl calmed her.

"What's her name?" the white puppy asked, curled next to his mother's now small belly.

"Her name is…Serafin." Kouga said with a grin. Inuyasha rolled her eyes and smiled.

The pup Serafin howled at her name. Sapphire eys twinkled down at his mates golden orbs. At last, they were a family.

** ~~~~end~~~~**

Not bad for an ending of this story. Please review and leave most loved comments.


End file.
